100 Magical Moments
by SilverDrama
Summary: 100 drabbles of moments throughout the different eras.
1. Regrets

**Regrets**

Severus Snape was walking alone. His best friend hated him. He wanted to kill himself, he called her a mud-blood. He couldn't believe that he did such a thing.

Over the years, Severus began to have a more crude manner towards mud-bloods, all because of the one who never forgave him. So that night, when Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters asked him to pledge himself to the Dark Lord, Severus, who was too weak to fight back, for he no longer had a point, said yes.

In time, it became the biggest regret he had.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the subject.

Author's Note: I would like to apologize in advance for all of the begging I did when I originally wrote the story. So disregard all the author's notes.

-SilverDrama (7/9/11)


	2. Forgotten Fathers

I'm back again, hope you like this one.

Characters: Rowena Ravenclaw(/Salazar Slytherin)

Rating: K+

**

* * *

Forgotton Fathers**

"Salazar has left." Godric Gryffindor spoke these words to his other co-founders.

The two women looked at each other in shock.

"Wh-wh-when?" Helga asked.

"An hour ago...he's long gone by now, a mere memory." Godric replied.

"What do we do? Do we shut the school down?" Helga asked.

"No, then we'd be caving in to Salazar, we keep the school open." Godric unwaveringly said.

Helga, confused, walked off and out of the room, Godric followed suit, leaing Rowena in the room alone.

Rowena put her hand to her growing abdomen, her child had no father...the father had left her.


	3. To tell or not to Tell

Hi, I'm back.

Character: Hermione Granger, when she finds out about Lupin being a werewolf, and why she doesn't tell.

Rating: K

**

* * *

**

**To tell or not to Tell**

Hermione dropped the book she was reading.

_Lupin is a werewolf. Sweet Professor Lupin, this isn't right, oh but he is a werewolf._ Hermione thought to herself.

She shoved the book back into the shelf and went to tell Dumbledore, _He needs to know_.

As she was headed to Dumbledore's office, she passed Lupin.

Lupin smiled at her, "Hello Hermione." He cheerfully said.

"Hello Professor Lupin," She replied, at that moment she knew she couldn't tell anyone, he was too nice to deserve it.


	4. Decisions

Character: Remus Lupin, pondering over whether to tell Dumbledore, implies him noticing a little bit about Scabbers...

Rating: K

_

* * *

_**Decisions**

_Should I tell Dumbledore?_ Lupin kept wondering to himself. _It isn't good that I've kept it from him this long, he needs to know, Harry's life is at stake here...but if I tell him, then I have to tell him how I betrayed his trust, I couldn't bare to do that. I guess I won't tell him, for the time being._ Lupin got out of his chair and wondered to the desk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no goood." He unconsiously says, the map appears.

Lupin spends almost an hour searching the hallways, roaming them without moving, he used to do this when he was sixteen and had nothing to do..._I shouldn't dwell on what no longer is_. He thought. "Mishief Managed." He said and the map disappeared. He looked down and saw Ron's rat squirming on the floor. Lupin picked it up and began walking to give it back to Ron, Lupin thought one last thing, about Scabbers, _strange...he looks so much like Peter..._


	5. Names

**Okay, now I read one like this a bit ago, it's about how Albus Severus got his name, I got the idea from Stolen-Post-It**

**Character: Albus Severus/Ginny/Harry**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Names**

Ginny Weasley-Potter was lying in a hospital bed, he had just given birth to her second child...another boy.

"Ginny? Are you awake?" Harry asked her, creeping open the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have any ideas for names?"Ginny asks her husband.

"Yes." Harry replies.

"I'm all ears, as long as you're not planning on naming him Sirius. I know that Sirius was innocent, but he was still convicted as a murderer, think about it. Harry James Potter, do you want your son to be named after a person who was convicted of killing thirteen people?" Ginny stubbornly asked him.

Harry chuckled, "Well Gin, he is your kid too, remember he is _our _kid. Oh and I was thinking we name him Albus." Harry suggested.

"I should've known you'd say something like that...it's perfect."

"Albus Severus."

"Oh Harry, we've been over this so many times, he hated you, it's not a good idea."

"It's my way of honoring him."

"Oh Harry, it doesn't seem like such a good idea...besides, you know he would have hated it." Ginny pointed out.

A twinkle in Harry's eye twinkled far brighter than it ever had before, the twinkle had the power to rival Dumbledore's, "Oh," He said, "I know."

* * *

**Like I said, I found the idea from someone else, but I couldn't resist...I have more drabbles written up, but I have to type them up, and well yeah...special thanks to all who have reviewed, and an eraly thanks to anyone who will in the future.**

**Charlotte**


	6. Confessions

**Hi peoples, I'm back!! okay now this is the second fan fiction I wrote today while in school, I wrote this and Names(chapter 5) while in Catholic Doctrine...he he, and well yeah, I really hope you like this one.**

**Character: Dramione (Not my normal parings, it was supposed to be Hermione getting back at Draco, but it didn't work out)**

**Rating: K+**

**

* * *

**

**Confessions**

She couldn't let anyone know what she was doing, she couldn't bear the thought of anyone knowing, she wasn't supposed to talk to him, but she needed answers. She turned around the corner and headed towards the hospital wing, but it was too late, he was already leaving, she lost her advantage.

"Draco." She acknowledged.

"Mud-blood." He retorted.

"Draco, leave Ron alone." She warned.

"NO! He embarrassed me." Draco said.

"How?" Hermione asked anger evident within her voice.

"He made me look like a fool in front of you." Draco admitted.

Hermione, shocked and confused whipped around to face him, "What?"

"Hermione...I-I-I-" Draco stammered.

"You what?" Hermione angrily asked.

"I love you."He simply said.

Hermione, for once in her life was at a loss of words, Draco fixed this, he stormed a kiss onto her lips. She responded back with the kiss, he pulled back and turned towards the Slytherin common room, "Night Granger." He said disappearing into the hall.

If there was thing Hermione was sure about it was this...

_He's such a good kisser._ She thought and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A little different then what I actually wrote, but yes, I wrote this during Catholic Doctrine class...yeah, I had an interesting school day. I hope you liked...oh and I'm running out of ideas, so if people could kindly give me requests I would be so grateful, basically I want one-three characters, genre type, and a word, mini plot, song etc. so I can have something to write off of...yeah...hope you review.**

**Charlotte**


	7. Detention

**Hi, this was a fan fiction I wrote during math class hehe, my math teacher was talking about graphs and stuff (I wasn't paying attention I was writing) and so I asked my friend Heather to give me a Harry Potter character, and she was paying attention so she just said 'Harry Potter' so I took my fifth Harry Potter book, opened to a random page and picked the first name I saw, I saw Dolores Umbridge, this was believe it or not, one of the most fun and easiest drabbles to write...hoe you like**

**Character: Harry Potter/Dolores Umbridge (nothing romantic, only humor)**

* * *

**Detention**

Another detention. Famous Harry Potter was sitting through another of Umbridge's detentions, luckily for him, this one had him merely sitting in a classroom all of Saturday, no blood drawing, no line writing.

"Interesting huh?" Harry began, trying to fill the soundless room, it was bothering him, "I'm a lot like my father, huh?" He said.

Umbridge, deciding to use her wits against him and not scold him for talking, responded, "So, that means, you will die at a very young age and for some "noble" cause." She said in a haughty manner.

Harry chuckled, he had the perfect response, "Well, with you running the place, I could pretty much die right now and die for a noble cuase, couldn't I?" He asked, holding back his laughter.

Umbridge didn't respond.

**

* * *

**

**Charlotte**


	8. The New Lily

**Okay, I really need to refrain from randomly picking characters, becasue I got Hermione and Sirius, and well...not that easy, casue I don't pair them together...I thought of this thought...hope you like.**

**Character: Hermione/Sirius**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**The New Lily**

"Hermione, what are you doing?"Sirius asked Hermione.

"Cleaning up, this place is a pig sty." Hermione responded.

"Well don't I like it messy." Sirius said.

"Well, you're acting like a child."

"So?"Sirius responded.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" Hermion creamed, Sirius began laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, well it's so funny, you having no relation to Lily, yet you're so much like her." Sirius pointed out.

Hermione was confused, "Huh?"

"You're the new Lily."

**

* * *

**

**Charlotte**


	9. Dreams

**Hi, it's me Charlotte, okay I'm not Charlotte, but I go by Charotte, weird huh? I'm back, this chapter is a little odd, my friend gave me the name Snape when I asked her for name, my friends are going to get tired of me asking them questions...but yeah, today was eventful at school, I wrote chapters 5+6 during religion, 7+8 during math, and this one and the next during study hall...yeah, probably should have been working, but it's comforting to know that even if I fail my history test, I'll still be able to write...hehe...hope you like.**

**Character: Severus Snape**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Dreams**

Severus Snape was a fool. When he was a young man, he sold himself to Voldemort. The only women he ever loved, fell in love with his arch-rival, and she too, eventually died. After ten years of him sulking, her memory came back to haunt him, her child came to Hogwarts. Naturally he hated the child for what he saw of his arch-rival, he kept the boy safe, but hated doing it. It was all for her.

Severus continued strolling around the castle that night, finally, by complete accident, he reached a room that held only a mirror. He looked inside of it, his dreams laid before his eyes, he was shocked by what he saw.

He was married to Lily, they had a son and daughter of their own, James and his cronies were no where to be seen, it was his pefect dream...

* * *

**I know, kinda lame, but give me a break, I'm running out of ideas, I have one left to type...yeah...hope you liked it, even though I did not. I find myself writing very few about the main characters, the ones I read so much about, but more of the other characters...cool huh? Like I said before review and request...hehe.**

**Charlotte**


	10. Hearing Nothing

**Hola, it's me, the girl who prefers the name Charlotte...hehe, okay so this i my last fan fiction that I wrote during school...hehe, the characters were picked by my friends, Sarah picked Fred, and Maggie picked McGonagall, and no I didn't pair them together, they are just the main characters, once again, I thought I would have problems, but this once just came to me...hehe weird, like I said, last one that I wrote at school...it's weird, I wrote the first four at like one-two this morning, and now these, that's ten in one day, IM ON FIRE!! hehe okay, in know, on with it. Oh, and a little background info on this, Fred and George hexed Draco before they left school, this is the day before they left school, they both had detention for hexing Draco.**

**Character: Fred Weasley/McGonagall (nothing romantic)**

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

**Hearing Nothing**

"Fred Weasley." McGonagall's crisp voice sounded through the room.

"Yes" He responded.

"What on earth caused you to hex Mr. Malfoy?"

"I dunno, felt like it I guess…where's George?" Fred asked.

"Detention, Umbridge style. You may leave now."

"Okay," Fred paused, this was his last chance, "You know, I'm really sorry for George and me making your life miserable." Fred seriously said.

McGonagall looked up, she knew these boys far too well, "You're going to pull the prank of the century and drop out of Hogwarts….aren't you?"

Fred's face dropped, out of all of the things he had wanted to do in his life, this topped them all. For once in his life, he'd be doing something meaningful, "Yes, "He admitted.

McGonagall knew immediately, he was being sincere about this, this was pure rebellion against the unjust, "I've heard nothing." She said.

Fred smiled, walked out, and began planning for tomorrow, his last day at Hogwarts, this was his last night…

* * *

**Hi, I have reached my mission, within twenty-four hours, I have finished ten drabbles...amazing huh? Remember review and PLEASE someone give me a request with 1-3 characters, and a word or mini-plot, if you dont have a word or miniplot I'd take longer...so yeah.**

**Charlotte**


	11. Locked In

**Hi peoples, I'm back, I was really happy when I was able to write my first ten fanfiction drabbles, and post them, within twenty four hours...I'm hoping I can do the same tonight, but I may only get to four or five, but none the less, I have two typed up, one written up, and one that I'm writing currently...**

**Character: Ginny/Draco (to my cousin, who wanted her Draco/Ginny fix...lol)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Locked In**

Ginny began pacing back and forth between the bookshelves, she couldn't believe it. She actually was stuck, locked in the library with Draco, no was going to come find them.

Across the library, Draco was thinking..._I can't believe I'm locked in here with the stupid Weasel girl...wait until father hears about this. Me getting locked in the library with the read-headed fiery, cute, beautifully figures...DON'T THINK THAT...but she's so cute...BUT SHE'S THE WEASEL'S LITTLE SISTER...she's also incredibly gorgeous...STOP SAYING THAT!! FATHER WILL KILL ME...so, if that's the price to pay to be with Ginny then so be it...ARGGGG...arggg_. Draco was confused.

Ginny was staring at Draco, _I can't believe I'm stuck here, with him...of all people, he's so rude and mean and arrogant and cute and sweet and ...GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GINERVA...but he's sooo cute...BUT HE'S SO MEAN...not really, if you think about it._ Ginny was confused and unaware that across the room, so was Draco.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, Ginny was too irresistible, he tore across the room and lunged at her, he held her in his arms. His hormones were too powerful for resistance...he kissed her.

Ginny's mind started to explode...what was she doing? She didn't care, she kissed him back.

The two were so drawn into the kiss that they failed to hear someone open the door...

* * *

**So...how was that?? Yes there is another chapter, this is a two shot part...hehe, hope you review, and I'll get around to posting my next ones...lol**

**Charlotte**


	12. Discoveries

**Sup...Hi Charlotte's back...hehe, okay, now you all knew I'd post again soon...right?? I mean I want to be able to get so many up here so often, I'm shooting for ten a day, I might get there... hope you like**

**Character: Ginny/Draco (sequel to the prior one)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Discoveries**

Ron's mouth dropped to the floor. "GINNY?" He angrily screamed.

Ginny and Draco broke apart.

Ron finally saw who she had been snogging, he looked at Draco and felt for his wand, "Why I outta..."

"Ron don't." Ginny warned.

"Give me a reason." Ron commanded.

"Because, if you don't, I'll use my Bat Bogey Hex on you." Ginny threatened, she wanted to be with Draco.

"Never mind..." Ron said turning out of the library.

"Where'd we leave off?" Draco asked, trying to hide a smirk wide across his face.

"Right about here." Ginny said leaning in to him.

* * *

**Totally cool huh?? Okay I admit, not so good, but I was out of creative juice, but I was still writing...I hoped you liked it, even thought I didn't...**

**Your humble and loyal writer...Charlotte**


	13. Expecto Patronum

**Hi, me again...hehe, this is one, I've been thinking about, I'm actually going to later do a full thing on this plot, but I made a drabble cause I felt like it...**

**Character: Tom Riddle/Myrtle (MY IDEA!!)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Expecto Patronum**

The black hoods surrounded Tom Riddle, they were preparing for a kiss, in an instant, he was reliving it all...

_"Come on Tom, it's you isn't it, you're the heir of Slytherin, aren't you?" Myrtle asked._

_Tom bit his lip, he didn't respond, the only girl he had ever loved, was now against him, she hated him._

_Myrtle walked away, Tom left as well._

_Attempting to distract himself, Tom went into the girls' bathroom and opened the Chamber, he called out the basilisk, and that's when he heard it, some pathetic girl crying. _"KILL HER." _He commanded to the basilisk. The girl opened the stall and froze, her body missing life, her body having no life, she was dead. Tom, who was trying to cheer himself decided to see the look on whoever's face. He gasped, it was his Myrtle, his sweet Myrtle, he killed her._

_Filled with mixed emotions, he left, angry with himself, he tried blaming others, finally, out of desperation, he blamed Myrtle. As he walked up to his room, he saw his old diary, he never wrote in it, but he always had it...he was going to make use of it..._

_Enraged by the anger he had, he blamed Myrtle, and split his soul into two...but it didn't help. Tom sat there and cried, he vowed to never trust a muggle, or mud-blood again._

"Ex-ex-expecto Patronum," the nightmare disappeared.

* * *

**So...how bad was it? Was it good? I want to know, hehe, I hope you did like it, oh and people please give me some requests, I am rapidly running out of ideas...**

**Charlotte**


	14. Shock

**Hi, I'm back, this is probably a weak drabble, they are getting worse because I am running out of ideas...+hint hint+**

**Character: Oliver Wood(/Harry Potter(nothing romantic))**

* * *

**Shock**

Eleven year old Oliver Wood walked on to the field for his first flying lesson. His broom came to him on the first try. He was able to zoom and jump and chase and speed before others were even able to mount their brooms. If there was one thing to not be shocked by, it was Oliver making the Quidditch team second year. If there was another thing not to be shocked by, it was him making Quidditch Captain in his third year. If there was one thing to be shocked by, it was him naming someone his better. If there was something not to be shocked by, it was him naming Harry Potter as his better.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I liked it, but I always doubt other people liking it...hehe. Hope you review and keep reading! Oh and don't forget, give me requests!!**

**Charlotte**


	15. The Third

**Hi, I'm back I was writing one about Ignotus, and I went to type it up and finish it, and well, I got to the first two words and changed the plot...hope you like.**

**Character: Ignotus Peverell**

* * *

**The Third**

Ignotus Peverell was dieing. He had lived a long life, he had had married a beautiful women, and had three sons. He had escaped death, but he knew it was his time, so even though it wasn't physical, he was dieing. He thought to his sons, they were so much like him and his own brothers. He motioned for the younger one to come, the youngest brother did so. He explained what was happening to his son, took the cloak off, handed it to his youngest son, and accepted Death. Strangely enough, only Ignotus and his son ever understood why he chose his youngest son. And so the story continues...

* * *

**Hope you liked, Oh and no, it is only a oneshot, but I was saying how it was a story of them surviving, yet it didn't end there, it went way beyond the generations near that time, I may be out of the drabbles for tonight, but I am trying to get ten every twenty-four hours...I have five hourse to make five drabbles...I can probably do it, but like I've been saying give me requests, I am loosing ideas.**

**Charlotte**


	16. The First

**Okay, this one just came to me, out of nowhere...lala, okay now I probably can't make my deadline, having four drabbles and an hour, but for you all, I shall try! WARNING, DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS (A/N: It might be best if you don't want to be spoiled to not read these, I plan on making more with spoilers...**

**Character: Albus Severus Potter**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**The First**

"Potter, Albus." Professor McGonagall called, it was a wonder she was still working at the school, this was the third generation of Potters she had sorted.

Albus walked up to the stool and waited as McGonagall shoved the hat over his face.

Ahh, another Potter, oh and a Weasley too, I remember your parents, your mother was obsessed with you father.

_Could we not talk about my parents?_

Ahh, touchy subject, I see...well straight to you then. Loyalty is a strong suit, but not stong enough, intelligence, you have yet lack that, ahh courage, you have plenty of that, but let's see, Slytherin, you certainly are cunning enough.

_No, not Slytherin._

Why no Slytherin?

_My dad would never forgive me._

Are you sure? No matters, you could have been the one in your family to break the mold, but you are obviously not brave enough for that...I'll make the choice for you

_No, wait...the one in my family to break the mold...I'd like that._

Really?

_Really._

Okay then,

"SLYTHRIN."

And that is how Albus Severus Potter became the first Potter to be in Slytherin.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you liked...I'd totally love it if you reviewed and gave me a request...**

**Charlotte**


	17. Embarressed

**Hi, I'm back, with another drabble...I was sad to see that I didn't make it to twenty last night, I'm shooting for thirty by tonight, but at least twenty...hehe...Hope you like.**

**Character: Ginny Weasley(/Tom Riddle (It's about the whole diary thing, I felt this was soo cool to write about, oh and the changes in paragraph show the change in who is writing)) **

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Embarressed**

Ginny Weasley felt odd. She wasa eleven years old and the youngest of her family. She was on love with her brother's best friend. She had six brothers, yet lacked a sister. She felt alone.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible, I met Malfoy at Diagon Alley, he was mean to me. His father mocked my books, oddly enough, you got shoved in here, oh well. I needed a diary anyway. My life is a mess, I'm in love with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Ron's best friend. I'm so confused. If only I had someone who would respond._

_I can help, but first what is your name?_

_Ginny Weasley, and yours?_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Nice to meet you Tom_

_The pleasure is all mine, what was this thing you spoke about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived? Who is he? What did he do?_

_Oh, well it all started in 1981, Lord Voldemort attacked him and his parents, his parents died, but he survived Lord Voldemort striking him with a killing curse..._

Months later, when Ginny woke up to find that the diary she wrote to had betrayed her, she felt so embarressed that she ever trusted Tom, but even more to know that Harry knew...

* * *

**Hope you liked, oh and I've had over 800 views, sixteen (now seventeen) chapters and only eight reviews??? Come on people, review this! Oh and I hope you liked, and I really need requests.**

**Charlotte**


	18. Insanity

**Character: Sirius Black**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Insanity**

"I thought you'd come and help your friend." Sirius said, trying to regain his voice back from the no use it had, "Your father would have done the same for me."

No one ever noticed how for a second, and only a second, Sirius seemed to break his focus thinking about the fact that there was no James, no James to help, no James to be helped by. His anger enraged, and his insanity grew.

Forgetting Harry had no clue what was going on, he continued with greater force to kill Peter. "Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything easier..."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it, please tell me if I have the quote from POA wrong, I'm not sure. But remember people: REQUEST AND REVIEW!!**

**Charlotte**


	19. Forgetting

**Okay, 98 words, not too bad right?**

**Character: Percy Weasley ( The while thing with him and the twins and his badge...couldn't resist)**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Forgetting**

Percy Weasley was fed up.

_Why are all of the kids staring and laughing at me?_ He wondered.

He kept patrolling the halls and listened to the snickers, finally he couldn't take it. He walked up to a scrawny first year and asked her, "What is so funny?"

The girl couldn't contain herself, "You-you-your badge." She said while giggling.

Percy looked down at his badge and saw what his brothers had done.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR." He said, without realizing he had just taken points from his own house.

His brothers never let him forget that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know this one was a little meaningless, but I had fun writing it, I am still in need of ideas. Oh and I hope you review.**

**Charlotte**


	20. Rash

**Okay, now I hope you all like this one, it's another Sirius Black one, I've been reading the third Harry Potter lately, so that may have something to do with that.**

**Character: Sirius Black**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Rash**

Sirius Black was a man who had never been anything but rash. He had run away from home without thinking where to go, James took him in. He attacked his brother without thinking of his brother fighting back, James helped him there. But now that James was dead, there was no one to help him, and he couldn't contain himself. He finally found Peter, crying on a street corner as though he had nothing to do with it.

"PETER!" He screamed.

A thought flashed through Peter's mind, he knew Sirius was too rash, and he knew people would believe this, "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" He said. He grasped his pocket as though to pull out a wand, but was really letting his stray pinky fall to the ground.

Sirius yelled a curse, and Peter transformed and got away.

Sirius couldn't believe it, Peter had evaded death once more, he wouldn't let that happen again, but it was too late. His rashness had him in chains at Azkaban.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it came to me, I just had to add somwthing like this in there, and remember, if you want to see one about certain characters, give me a request.**

**Charlotte**


	21. Books

**To Bird-of-Ash who requested an Ernie/Susan one, this one was a little hard to begin, but easy to finish..hehe hope you like.**

**Character: Susan Bones/Ernie Macmillan**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Books**

"I bet he's the heir of Slytherin." Ernie said to his fellow second year Hufflepuffs.

"But he always seemed so nice." Hannah replied.

Susan walked in to the library, "Well so did Sirius Black."

The other second year hufflepuffs turned to her, "Who?"

"Some mass-murderer, I overheard my aunt talking about him one day." Susan replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so Ernie, I found that book you wanted me to find for you." Susan giggled, she wanted to see his reponse.

Ernie was taken for a minute _What? _He thought, but his response came to him, "Oh, good." He followed her into another aisle of books, "What?" He asked.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, they both blushed. "I don't know." He kissed her back. After a minute, they decided to break apart. "You're going to need a book if you want to go back." Susan logically said.

"Oh, well which book should I take?" Ernie said.

Susan giggled, she pulled a book of the shelf behind Ernie, "This one."

Ernie laughed, "How to save your friend from a killer what a classic." Susan and Ernie laughed and joined their Hufflepuff friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I also hope you review it and give me some reuqests!!**

**Charlotte**


	22. The Second

**Okay, this one is a little lousy, but I thought I'd post it anyway**

**Character: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley (nothing romantic)**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**The Second**

"Come here Nymphadora." Andromeda called to her daughter.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, call me Tonks." Nymphadora replied to her mother.

* * *

"Hi Nymphadora, my name is Agusta Longbottom, and this is my grandson Neville." 

"Don't call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks."

* * *

"Nymphadora. Were you paying attention?" Professor McGonagall asked her. 

"Yes I was and don't call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks." she stubbornly said.

* * *

No one ever called her Tonks though, they always called her Nymphadora. So when a young red haired boy sat down to her in third year Defense Against the Dark Arts and said, "Hi Tonks, I'm Charlie Weasley." Tonks felt like she had known him for years, and so Nymphadora Tonks makes her second friend.

"You're my second friend." She says.

* * *

**So, how was it? I totally underestimate my writing though, or so I'm told...hehe, so I want to know how it was, cuase like I wasn't sure, oh and as for Charlie being her second friend, it finishes off my trilogy I have in here, My chapter The Third, The First, and now I have The Second...hehe hope you liked, remember to give me a request if you have one and please review.**

**Charlotte**


	23. One Chance

**Hi, I'm back, trying to make up for messing up last night, so I do need suggestions for more drabbles, this one is a total cliche Lily/James one (or at least in my mind, I do read too much fanfiction though...never mind) oh well...hope you like.**

**Character: Lily Evans/James Potter**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**One Chance**

Lily Evans was a condemed girl. She had never kept a boyfriend because _he_ had always hexed the boy so much, the boy was too scared to talk to Lily again. She was constintly asked out by _him_ and she couldn't stand it, it was stalkerish. She decided that she needed to shut him and his fellow marauders up.

It was the day after Chirstmas break in their seventh year, "Hey Evans. Go out with me?" James asked her.

Lily decided this was it _shut him up_, "Okay, one date, one chance." Lily said before walking up to her dorm.

James stood there dumbfounded _I got a chance_, he thought to himself.

Neither Lily nor James knew this chance would lead to an epic tale, for neither considered it, they both only though of the one chance.

* * *

**So how was it?? I'm really curious to know, oh and to anyone interested...I have had 2519 views, 15 reviews, 1 favorite, and 5 alerts...so yeah, but I'm happy, when I logged on today, I had only like 800 views...hehe, oh and to anyone interested, on one of my chapters (either 9 or 10) I mentioned that if I failed my history quiz, I wouold still be able to write, well I got my test back today! I got a 94. I know, boring so I have to go...bye, oh and remember SUGGEST/REQUEST/REVIEW!**

**Charlotte**


	24. Two Things

**Okay, this one isn't so good, I began writing and it fell apart, but for some reason I'm still posting it...I'm weird if you haven't noticed.**

**Character: The Black Sisters**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Two Things**

Out of the three Black sisters, you could have always guessed Andromeda to be the one to be disowned. It was always obvious that Narcissa would go along with everything. It was not evident how much will power and conviction Bellatrix had though. Saying all of this, it came as no shock when Andromeda married a muggle, only a disgrace. It came as no shock when Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy as she supposed to and no suprised when she had a son, like she wass supposed to. When Bellatrix became a Death Eater, that did shock certain people, but to most, they knew she was just as cruel as the Dark Lord. All of that was predictable, but two things weren't. Number 1 being Bellatrix dieing by the hands of, as she would call her, a "housewife." The one thing the entire wizarding world wasn't ready for though, was Narcissa not following the orders given to her, and saving Harry Potter, lieing to the Dark Lord, and acting against her sister. In the end, Narcissa, the one who never acted out of suit, became the one to break the mold and clearly stand up.

* * *

**So yeah, crummy ending I know, but please forgive me...and review...and request...and suggest (teehee, I'm desperately running out of ideas.**

**Charlotte**


	25. Goals

**Okay, this is sorta to LadyInEmeraldEyes who suggested a Harry/Ginny wedding-relationship, I wasn;t fully sure what to write, and then this came to mind, sorry if I'm disappointing anyone, oh and sorry I droned off topic for a minute, I was kind of out of it...hehe...**

**Character: Ginny/Harry**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Goals**

The war was over, so many loved ones were lost. Two weeks after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, people seemed to be starting to heal, no one had yet finished healing, no one knew if they would ever heal.

Harry Potter sat on the couch in the Burrow, his emotions mixed. He had lost so many, yet he had gained freedom.

"Why am I not happy?" He said to himself, unaware that at 1 A.M. there was someone else listening to him.

"Probably because you lost so many people Harry, that and the fact that you have been fighting Voldemort non-stop for three years, and before that, you were still fighting him. Defeating him was your goal, now you have no goal, and you're mulling over until you can find a new one." Ginny said, her voice didn't show her depression, but her hazel eyes did. It had hit her hard that Fred had died, yet in a way, she and George were the ones recovering the easiest. They said they knew him so well, and had no regrets, they miss him, and will cry on occasion, but they both know Fred would have hated it. So for him, they don't live on his dieing memory, but instead live with his memory.

Harry looked to Ginny, "Ginny, you're wrong, I do have a goal."

"Oh, and what would that goal be?" Ginny said.

Harry got down on one knee, "Ginerva Weasley. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Instantly, Harry felt better.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, and once again, if I disappointed anyone, I'm sorry...yeah, I really hope you liked it and hope you review and request...**

**Charlotte**


	26. Protection

**Hi, I'm back and currently having problems with uploading and fixing documents, but I am determined, also, I have three other stories written up and plan to post them soon, I also plan to write at least another one cause then I'd have thirty drabbles in three days...**

**Character: Peter Pettigrew**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Protection**

Peter Pettigrew had never been anyone. He was always, James' friend or Sirius' friend or Remus' friend, never Peter. It annoyed him that no one every cared about him. For his entire life, he always befriended, or basically worshiped and helped, the person who could offer him the most protection. So it was based on the decision that Voldemort offered the best protection, that Peter betrayed his friends.

He was made James' and Lily's Secret Keeper, they trusted him with young Harry's life, but Peter never saw that, he only saw Voldemort's power. He never realized what would happen, he never knew what would ensue, he never cared.

Not thinking about what would happen, he walked into Voldemort's hideout. He didn't sell himself to Voldemort that night, he sold his friends to Voldemort.

* * *

**So, how was it??? I am very curious to know. So please review and if possible, give me requests.**

**Charlotte**


	27. Loose a Friend

**Okay this is to EbonyBlackwood who requested a Blaise drabble, if anyone needs help figuring out who the girl is, I'm going to write the sequel to it next, so you'll know then...**

**Character: Blaise Zabini**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Loose a Friend**

"You find her attractive, don't you?" Pansy accused Blaise. The two were the only ones in the Slytherin common room that night.

"Attractive yes, but even if I loved her, she wouldn't love me, and even if she did, I would be disowned." Blaise said.

"How romantic of you. Sweep her off her feet if you love her, if you don't love her, stay locked up in here, got it." Pansy replied.

"Would you tell anyone?" Blaise said.

"My motivation to do so would be? I would loose a friend." Pansy said.

"Okay, I'll go see her..." Blaise said.

* * *

**Hehehe, I hope you know who the girl is, but yes I will be writing a sequel anyway, no one could stop me from writing my sequel, so I'll write my sequel post it, then post my other two, perfect plan...gotta go**

**Charlotte**


	28. Love

**I'm back, yep I am, this came to me pretty fast, so I hope you like**

**Character: Blaise Zabini (and a "mystery" girl)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Love**

Blaise walked through the halls, it may have been 1 A.M., but he knew she would still be roaming the halls too. And eventually he found her.

"What?" She asked when she saw him, her red hair glowing about her face.

"Ginny, I-I-I think I lo-" He was cut off by her laughing.

"Love me? Why would you love me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"I don't know." She whispered to him before giving in to her hormones...they kissed.

* * *

**So...how was it? I am curious to know, this was OOC for me, so yeah...oh and remember requests and reviews are loved.**

**Charlotte**


	29. The Irish Allure

**Hi, I'm back!! Okay, now this one goes as well out to EbonyBlackwood who reqeusted a Seamus one...hope you like**

**Character: Seamus Finnigan/Lavender Brown**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**The Irish Allure**

"Seamus. Where are we going?" Lavender asked him.

"You'll see." He responded, he had her blindfolded and was dragging her somewhere unknown to her.

"Seamus!" She yelled, she almost tripped.

"Hold on, it's coming off." He said, pulling the blindfold off to reveal themselves in a snow covered field in Hogsmeade.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said.

"Thanks, I thought you'd love to have a midnight stroll through the woods just to see the snow. Was I right?" He asked.

She laughed, "For no other guy but you would I have come, and for other guy would I stay for." She said.

"Why me?" He asked.

"What do you mean why?" She asked.

"I mean, what is it that draws you to me?" He asked.

"The Irish Allure." She responded.

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**How was it??? Yes I know...I always ask that, then I always ask for reviews and requests, and then occasionally I'll talk about my life...yeah...**

**Charlotte**


	30. Punishment

**Hi, I've come up with my last one, okay so this one was written immediately after Protection, but I had uploading problems...hope you like**

**Character: Marietta Edgecomb**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Punishment**

Marietta paced up and down the corridor in front Umbridge's office _Should I tell Umbridge? Should I get all of my friends in trouble? I don't want to hurt my friends...but my family, I can't betray them either, I need to do this. I may be a Ravenclaw, but I need to suck up the Gryffindor within me and tell her, for my family's sake._ Marietta thought this last thought and walked into Umbridge's office,

"I can help you." She told Umbridge, and so she did, but she did not help herself. The punishment for her began with Hermione's curse, then having to testify, then the guilt entrapped her, she couldn't believe what she had done, Marietta never forgave herself.

* * *

**Okay, I'm really happy I made it, I have successfully caught up from last night, I have made an average of ten per day!!! Remeber keep r&r&r (reading & reviewing & requesting)**

**Charlotte**


	31. Friends

**To an annonymous reviewer who asked for another Snape drabble, I present another Snape drabble...**

**Character: Severus Snape**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Friends**

Severus Snape was always in isolation. He was too weird to have friends, and his family was too different from each other to be a connected family. But deep down Severus always wanted a friend. Someone who would be nice to him, someone who would help him, someone he could help, someone to see past the barriers of his different exterior. He always knew that only a witch, a very pure witch, would be able to do that, for no one else would ever understand him.

So that day, when he saw nine year old Lily Evans playing with her sister, he noticed her, not only for herself, but for the fact that she was a witch, he knew this would probably be his only chance to make a friend, one who liked him for who he truly was...

"...You're a witch..."

* * *

**Okay, now I hope you all liked, and I hope you all will r&r&r...I gotta go now and see if I can think of any others...**

**Charlotte**


	32. Revenge

**Hi, I'm back, hehe, this one came to me immediately, so I wrote it and well yeah...hope you like**

**Character: Petunia Dursley**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Revenge**

Petunia Dursley woke up to find her nephew on her porch. She opened the letter inside of his blankets, and found out. Her sister was dead, for a moment, and only a moment, she felt sorry, she almost cried, and then she remembered her childhood. She was always the one to make breakfast when Lily was home, always the one to be treated like a servant, never Lily, only she was forced to live in the smaller room.

Lily was the favored child, and it always hurt Petunia to be the second thought, to never be the first, even though she was the older sibling. So there in those first moments of hearing about her sister's death, Petunia decided to take her nephew in, not for respect, but for revenge...

* * *

**Okay, I'm _very_ curious about this one, so I really hope you r&r&r...**

**Charlotte**


	33. Good Enough

**Okay, hi, this one isn't very good, I couldn't think of much, but oh well. Oh and to the reviewer Rachel Maggie Mae, yeah, I do have update a lot, (oh and this message also goes out to Cheena), but I'm still cool...**

**Character: Hermione Granger**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Good Enough**

Hermione turned the corner from the library, she had just figured out that a basilisk had been attacking the school, and she needed to tell Harry and Ron.

As she turned the corner, she accidentally grazed another girl's elbow, "Oh sorry." She said.

The girl smiled, "It's okay, say what's the parchment in your hand?" She asked.

Hermione just remembering about the basilisk and the threat it had against the school replied, "Oh, it's a paper from a book from the library, but wait. The attacks going around the school, they're because of a basilisk, which can only kill you if you look directly in its eyes. So I'd suggest using a mirror or something just in case." She said.

The girl pulled a mirror out of her bag, "Like this?" She asked.

"Perfect." Hermione replied, looking into the mirror to see two great big eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the hospital wing.

After learning that Harry and Ron had stopped the Heir of Slytherin, she was a little disappointed.

"But Hermione, we stopped him, and you helped us, isn't that good enough?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't help you that much, you two got to go and do the dangerous things without me." Hermione paused, "Do you know how upset I would have been if you'd died?" She asked.

* * *

**Okay, yes I know, not very good, but give me a break, I haven't had too many reviews lately either...I do need requests people!! So yeah, I hope you review and continue reading.**

**Charlotte**


	34. Missions

**Okay, to those of you who don't know this, Regulus is one of my favorite characters...hehe, so natuarally, I _had_ to write a drablle about him...**

**Character: Regulus Black**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Missions**

Regulus Black was a Death Eater. He had followed in the footsteps of his family and joined in on the war of purity, but he had no clue what the Dark Lord would expect of him.

He remembered, walking into the Dark Lord's hideout, he remembered it all. He remembered the mission given to him.

"Regulus Black, your mission, is to kill Sirius Black." The Dark Lord said, he was testing Regulus' loyalty.

"Okay." Regulus said. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

So as he was finding the horcrux, the locket, he was filled with so much hatred against Voldemort for having him try to kill his brother, that he didn't care he was about to die. It had taken him eighteen years of his life to figure this out, he had been wrong. So knowing this, he gave the locket to Kreacher, told him what to do, and was killed.

**

* * *

**

**So...how was it?? I want to know, please review.**

**Charlotte**


	35. Train Ride

**Sup peeps?? Hehehe sorry, okay, this one came to me, hope you like...**

**Character: Ronald Weasley**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Train Ride**

Ronald Weasley walked up and down the Hogwarts Express, he couldn't sit anywhere. His brothers and their friends would never sit near him, so that ruled out some people, a lot of people didn't like him, they were either Slytherins or Slytherin bound. A lot of the compartments were filled to the maximum, so he swallowed his anxiety and did what he had to.

"Is anyone sitting there?" He asked a kid, who Fred and George had said was Harry Potter.

"Oh no." The kid responded.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" He asked Harry.

"Yes."

"So do you really have the-the-the scar?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, lifting his hand up to move his hair, which revealed the famous scar.

From the way Harry and Ron talked for that train ride, Ron knew he had finally made a friend, a friend for life. What he didn't know, was how much trouble he had gotten himself into, being Harry Potter's friend...

* * *

**How was it? I hope it was good, and I hope you review...**

**Charlotte**


	36. Celebration

**Okay, I'm back with another drabble, hope you like, and hope you review...**

**Character: Remus Lupin**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Celebration**

Everyone was celebrating, even the muggles were catching on that something was different. But no one cared, everyone was happy, the Dark Lord had been defeated. Everyone was raising their mugs to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

One who sat out of the partying, was Remus Lupin, which might have shocked some people, for when he was in school, he would have given up anything for some good partying, but not now. He had lost all his friends, he had lost everything, there was nothing to celebrate about.

* * *

**A little sad huh??? Hope you like...oh and remember r****eview, and request!**

**Charlotte**


	37. Guilt

**Hi, I'm back hehe, okay this drabble goes out to the annonymous reviwer, Katie, who said that it would be nice to see some Dumbledore ones...hope you like!**

**Character: Albus Dumbledore**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Guilt**

Albus Dumbledore was not exactly the normal child. He was magically gifted, yet his powers seemed to be used in Dark and Evil ways, though he never seemed to mind. Yet, even with not caring about his darkness, he always felt lonely, so when he met Gellert Grindelwald, he went even darker. Even knowing that his father was in Azkaban, and his mother dead, he continued to dabble into the dark arts.

But that one day when he and Gellert had been talking about their plans, something went amiss. Not with the plans, Albus was for the plans, but something with Ariana. She died that day, and although Aberforth always asked him how he could be friends with someone who would kill his sister, it didn't take his mind off of the question.

_Who killed Ariana?_

Albus never discovered, the guilt always entrapped him...

* * *

**Okay, I want to know what you thought, as I always do. Come on people, I want reviews!! I don't even have an average of one review per drabble, and that upsets me...so I hope you r&r&r (read, reviews, request)...**

**Charlotte**


	38. Preperation

**Hola people, I'm back, okay now people, if I don't update tomorrow, that is because I am fresh out of ideas, but I am hoping that I can finish two within the next thirty minutes, and reach my personal deadline, oh and please give me requests, they help me write more!!**

**Character: Arthur Weasley**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Preperation**

Arthur Weasley opened up the _Daily Prophet_ to find something that he should have known.

"MOLLY." He yelled.

Molly Weasley cam running to her husband, "What?"

"Look." He said pointing to an article, which was headlined _'The Secrets of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley'_ the article also showed a picture of the two snogging in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh how sweet. Ginny and Harry are finally together." Molly said before walking off.

Arthur Weasley however, found it far from cute. As much as he had talked and joked about it, as much as he had prepared himself for this, he couldn't. He felt a sense of betrayal, for some odd reason...

* * *

**Yes, we all know that Arthur and all of them liked Harry, but it had to be weird for him to find out...hope you review and _please give me a request_!!**

**Charlotte**


	39. Searching

**Okay, I'm back, and yes, I failed my deadline, I was supposed to turn this in like five mintues ago...and to those of you wondering why...okay, so when I started this, it was a bit after 1 A.M. Hawaiian Time (Yes, that is where I live, Hawaii, get over it) so yeah, I try to get so many in every twenty four hours, but oh well, I'm only a bit late, either way... hope you like...**

**Character: Victor Krum**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Searching**

He was a legend, he was popular, all the girls were fawning over him. Yet Victor Krum still felt like a piece of him was missing. He wanted to find someone, someone who he could talk to that wouldn't fawn all over him, someone he could talk to who wouldn't get extremely excited because he was talking to _the_ Victor Krum. Victor was a skilled Quidditch player, but it got him no where other then the fact that he loved Quidditch. Victor hated people ogling over him, he was desperate to find that one person who he could be himself with, the one person who he could have a normal conversation with. He never did...

...Until he met Hermione...

But sadly enough for poor Victor Krum, they weren't for each other, so he set back out, still searching...

* * *

**Okay, as for the whole fame thing, remember, girls _were_ ogling over him, and well, he was famous...hehe, hope you liked...oh and remember, please review and if you could, request ... for I am not kidding, I have one more typed up and that is probably it until I have more requests, cause I am out of ideas, the last one took me awhile to think of so yeah...**

**Charlotte**


	40. Laughter

**Okay, this one is a little weird, _I_ like it, but then again, I also like some really weird things...okay, well this is the last one until my writing comes back, 'till then, its back to The Adventures of Charlotte Black: The Legacy (my other story if you haven't guessed)...**

**Character: Dudley Durlsey**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Laughter**

Dudley Dursley sat as he watched his cousin dominate the night. This wasn't a good thing however, for whenever Harry Potter dominated anything at the Dursley residence, he was sure to get in trouble...

As Dudley watched Harry take over he wanted to snicker, but held it down. As he watched Aunt Marge's face when Harry stood up to her, he wanted to laugh, but he contained himself. When Harry was sent out of control, Dudley almost did what he wanted, it was almost too hard not to. Dudley Dursley almost burst out into laughter.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it?? I am curious to know...oh and well yeah, I do need reviews at the very least, I am more tempted to write when I have reviews, and even more tempted when people give me requests hint hint...hope you review...as my grandfather used to tell me, there will be no more, until the next time...good night people**

**Charlotte**


	41. Repaying

**Okay, this was made upon a _request_ +hint+hint+ made by my friend Shelby...who wanted two drabbles made, one for each of her favorite characters...**

**Character: Cedric Diggory**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Repaying**

Cedric Diggory had always been competitive, yet he always wanted to win a fair game.

So that day, when he saw the golden snitch, and he grabbed it, it hurt him. He had won, yet his opponent, Harry Potter, hadn't had it fair, Harry had had dementors attack him. Cedric protested against the results and asked for a rematch, but no rematch ever came.

So when the Tri-Wizard Tournament came, Cedric always felt horrible that Harry was helping him, so when he helped Harry, and supported Harry, it was his way of repaying Harry, even if Harry didn't recognize it that way.

* * *

**Okay, so...how was it?? I want to know, and I am here by on a mini-strike, I will only make drabbles upon request, because well, I am out of ideas, but well, if you think about it, I had made fourty drabbles, in four days, quite a task huh?? I hope to get the other drabble that my friend requested, soon, I still have to write it...remember r&r&r**

**Charlotte**


	42. Memories

**Okay, part II of my drabbles today, for they were my only requests +hint+hint+...oh well, hope you will request. Oh and I was searching youtube today, and found this most awesomest video, it is soo cool, it is not stupid video, it's a Harry Potter fanvideo, I posted a link to it in my profile, if you want, watch it...oh and back to the story...or drabble...**

**Character: Fred Weasley**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Memories**

Fred Weasley was walking down the corridor of Hogwarts for the first time, yet it was his seventh year. He was the only walking the halls that night, it was the first time that _he_ alone was walking the halls. He and George gad decided that they would spend their last night at Hogwarts separately, allowing each to remember their favorite memories. This was one of Fred's only moments without George by his side...it was new.

He walked past a secret passage _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_ he thought to himself. They, he still had yet to discover their identities, were most of his first five years at Hogwarts, they had been there, along with George, but unlike George...they were just a memory.

Fred decided that he didn't want George to become a memory, he went to find George, and plan tomorrow…

* * *

**Okay, I know, kind of stupid, but oh well, i really hope you review, cause like, you _should _review...PLEASE!! oh and well yeah r&r&r...oh and remember...cool Harry Potter FanVideo link in my profile, well that's it for tonight...**

**Charlotte**


	43. Deep Down

**This goes out to Cheena, she requested two drabbles, and this is the first...**

**Character: Bill Weasley**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Deep Down**

Bill Weasley was eating dinner with his wife Fleur.

"I made the steaks over done for you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I wanted you to be already happy when I told you..." Fleur cut herself off, she didn't finish.

"Tell me what?" Bill asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Bill's eyes flew to her's, "Fleur, that's incredible, is it a boy or girl?" He asked.

"Well, I'm too early to actually know, but I can tell that it is a girl. What should we name her?"

"Well, if it is a girl, no offense, but in my family, girls are rare, then we should name her something in honor of the war being over."

"It's been over for a year now." Fleur pointed out.

"So, it is still something to celebrate." Bill said, "It was a long and hard victory."

"I know, how about something along the lines of victory...Victoire?" She nervously said.

"Perfect." Bill said hugging his wife.

In his mind, Bill thought the only logic there was, it was going to be a boy, but deep inside, he knew it was little girl, and he couldn't have been anymore happier.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it??? I was trying to think of something about when he was younger, but this popped into my mind as I began writing...so yeah, I hope you review, and special thanks to all of you who have.**

**Charlotte**


	44. A Long Night

**Okay, this was on a request, which I did get many thank you all for that! I will get all the requests up soon. Okay well, this goes out to the annonymous reviewer Cheena!**

**Character: Luna Lovegood.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**A Long Night**

Luna Lovegood was beginning her second year at Hogwarts, nothing much was new, except Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, but that didn't concern her.

Luna skipped down the corner if the hall on the fourth floor and bumped into a boy.

"Oh I'm sorry." She told the boy in her dreamy voice, "Who are you?"

The boy stuck his hand out as though to shake her hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom." He said, she stuck her hand out and shook his hands. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, I've heard about you, some kids call you Loony, although I don't know why, you seem nice to me."

"Thanks." She said.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure, I don't have any friends...until now." She said.

"Okay, so what do you want to go do now?" He asked her.

"Do you want to feed the nargoles?" She asked.

"Nargoles?" He asked.

Luna knew she would have a long night exlaining things, and she did. They talked until dawn about Nargoles and other creatures, the two soon found out that they were perfect friends...

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so how was it?? I want to know, reviews and reqests are greatly appreciated!!**

**Charlotte**


	45. Fooling

**Okay, this one goes out to EbonyBlackwood, who requested a Phineas Nigellus drabble, it was a little hard to write, and I hope you like it, this one, along with the request of Pansy, was my hardest, but I finished and am proud of finishing...**

**Character: Phineas Nigellus Black**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Fooling**

Phineas Nigellus was the great man of Black, except, he was nothing more than a portrait, well he used to be, he used to be the Black scion, then he died. Being the Black scion had been something hard for him, he was always expected to be the best and do the best. He saw being the Black scion as a worthy position that one must work for.

So when he was aware that his great-great-grandson, who was the new Black scion, was goofing off and mingling with blood-traitors, half-bloods, mud-bloods, and werewolves alike, he was not very pleased. He was always acting in a harsh manner towards Sirius after that, even if he was only a portrait.

When Phineas was told that Sirius had died, he felt something he had never felt before. He had wished for Sirius to die, because of his actions, but now that Sirius was dead, he felt horrible...

_It's only because Sirius was the Black scion, the last Black, that's it, I'm sad because thus ends the house of Black..._

Or so Phineas repeatedly told himself...

It never once fooled him.

* * *

**Okay...so how was it?? I really want to know, I spent a long time (for me anyway) on this one...**

**Charlotte**


	46. Different People

**Hi, I'm back, this was another reqest by a person I can't remember (my interenet is currently dead and I am writing this on wordpad, so yeah...) oh well...here it goes!**

**Character: Padma Patil**

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

**Different People**

Padma Patil was a Ravenclaw, and she never understood it. Her and her sister were so much alike, everything they did came out the same, Padma never learned why they were in different houses...at least not until Porfessor Lupin started teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts.

It was the day of the boggart, and Padma was watching her sister face the boggart, Parvati never subsided to fear fully, but she didn't use her head at first, but finally she said it.

"Ridikulus." The boggart went away.

When Padma went up, she had a much easier time, immediately she remembered the spell.

"Ridikulus." The boggart went away.

Then Padma finally understood, she and Parvati may have had the same outcome, but they were different fightes, different thinkers, different people...

**

* * *

**

**So...how was it??? I hope you liked it and don't forget, reviews and requests are greatly appreciated...oh and forgive me if I spelled Ridikulus wrong...I wrote this when I had no internet and no Harry Potter 3...**

**Charlotte**


	47. Betray

**Okay, this goes out to Randomnessandtea who asked that I write some more marauder ones, I totally agreed that I should and I did...hehe hope you like.**

**Character: Marauders**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Betray**

"Hey Evans...go out with me?" James Potter was asking out his victim, as she liked to refer to it, of dates. Everyday, if not more commonly, he would ask her out.

"Bigger chance of one of your marauders betraying you." Lily spat back.

James turned to Sirius, Peter, and Remus who were watching that days come back, "Guys, betray me." James said without thinking.

"Never." Remus rapidly responded.

"I'd never betray you Prongs." Sirius said while grinning.

Peter, who was, or so they thought, too busy watching a girl he liked, never responded.

* * *

**So...how was it?? Yes I know, I do always say that..hehe, yeah...oh and **

**A/N: to EbonyBlackwood, I'm sorry about not writing your Pansy drabble yet, I am having writers block when I try to write it...I'm going to reread some parts of the sixth book and hopefully that will help...**

**Charlotte**


	48. Rejection

**Once again, this goes out to Randomnesstea, who wanted some more maruader-era drabbles...**

**Character: James Potter**

* * *

**Rejection**

"Hey Evans." James called.

Lily, who was very annoyed turned around, "What?" She snapped back.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"I'd rather date Slughorn." She snapped back.

James merely stood there as he watched her walk on down the corridor.

Another rejection, he had received another rejection, by this time, he was used to them. But there was something about this, he couldn't ponder. As he was walking back to the common room, he decided that he would ask her out again tomorrow, and if she said no, he would at least be happy knowing that she acknowledged him.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you review, requests are still open, I hope that I can get out all requests, and once again to EbonyBlackwood, I am having writers block with the Pansy drabble and hope to be able to get it soon...**

**Charlotte**


	49. Nothing

**No...I haven't gotten to any requests yet...I'm taking a break...but this drabble came so naturally and easily to me, that I couldn't resist.**

**Character: I'm not telling you this time...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Nothing**

A memory recalled. The Sorting Hat was placed on the eleven year old boy's head. His fate was already planned out, a Slytherin for sure, as everyone had hoped and planned. But as time went on and over the years, he finally saw what the Sorting Hat had meant all of those years prior to the current event, when it had said he would do well in any house. He finally understood.

He had been loyal to his family...which had caused what was about to kill him.

He had been cunning with his leader...which had caused people he knew deserved nothing, to die.

He had been intelligent at school...a favorite, above all of his family.

He had been brave fighting back...even though he hadn't shown it very much.

Thinking back to the past,

"SLYTHERIN." He recalled the hat yelling, nothing came after that memory, no thought, no moment, no breath.

That was the end of Regulus Black's life.

* * *

**Okay...so you now know that I wrote about Regulus...the reason I didn't give you the name at the top was because I wanted to see some reactions to what it was...if I had merely given you the name...it wouldn't have had its effect...or maybe it would've, I'm not sure, but anyway...I kinda _do_ want to know what you thought of it...yeah...oh and remember r&r&r!!**

**Charlotte**


	50. Wonder

**Here's to Your Humble Narrator who asked for a drabble, well actually for four, but that doesn't matter, either way, here's to Your Humble Narrator!!**

**Character: Rita Skeeter**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Wonder**

Rita Skeeter had worked long and hard on her job of journalism or, even she admitted it, yellow journalism. Yet she always had wanted to do something...become an animagus. The process that was preparing her for her transformation was long and tedious, months of studying, months of preparing. She had decided that for an effect of more fun, she would do it without a license, a very risky thing to do, Azkaban was the punishment if caught, but she didn't care...she was too anxious, something new, something exciting.

As she began to transform for the first time, she began to wonder what she would become, nothing crossed her mind as a big possibility, only many things.

As she turned into a beetle, she wondered to herself why she became a beetle, she couldn't settle on one logical explanation.

As she began to wonder what she would do with a beetle form, many things crossed her mind, only this time, it was more than enough...

* * *

**Okay, I'm a little unsure yet proud of this one (although my two hour sleep last night may have a little to do with that) so remember:**

**r&r&r (for those of you who have forgot from previous drabbles, its read, review, request!)**

**Charlotte**


	51. Rivalries

**To the annonymous reviewer gingersnaps, who requested a drabble, I made it fast and hope you like it!**

**Character: Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Rivalries**

Sixteen year old Rose Weasley was on top of everything, she was the top of _all_ of her _many_ classes. She was a prefect, she was pretty, she was popular. Her life was perfect, every boy in Hogwarts wanted to date her. By every boy, it even included the Slytherins, who did note that she wasn't a mud-blood, but a half-blood, for those who still even cared about the purity of blood...

Rose walked down the corridors and walked into Scorpious Malfoy. "Sorry Scorpious." She sweetly said.

"Sorry," He replied, but he wasn't finished, "Why do you treat me the way you do? You're technically sweet, but you give me the cold shoulder."

"My dad says I shouldn't be nice to you." Rose said.

"Well, you shouldn't just listen to your parents _all_ the time, if I did, I would be discriminating you since you're a half-blood, but I don't do I? You have to find a happy medium in listening to your parents." Scorpious said.

Rose sighed, "You're right, I guess I made a mistake...for five and a half years...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Sure." Scorpious said.

"You know what this means right?" She asked her new friend.

"What?" Scorpious replied to Rose.

"Our friendship ends our families rivalries." She said.

"I guess it does..."

* * *

**Okay...so how was it?? Yes I know, I say that a lot, but I _really_ want reviews and feed back...just in case anyone wants to know...I have gotten 7375 views 10 favorites and 10 alerts on this series yet most people don't comment, but oh well, I do thank those who do!!! Feel free to request, but I will tell you, I will not do slash, I haven't gotten any requests like that but I wont do it, I wont go to slash stories and slam it, I also am not a homophob, but I wont write about it...okay, now that my fraky moment is over...I have to say good-bye...remember you can request!!**

**Charlotte**


	52. Earned

**Okay, this one was a request by AlbusSeverusisGryffindor, I forgot to put this one in Shell Cottage (it is, but I didn't mention it...hehe oops)**

**Character: Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas**

* * *

**Earned**

Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, for probably the first time, were talking together, with no one else.

"So, Luna, that's a nice necklace." Dean said trying to strike up a conversation. He hated the silence, and he wanted to know the _real_ Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

"Oh, it's a charm." She said in her dreamy voice. "It keeps away the nargles." She whispered.

"What are nargles?" He muttered to himself.

"No Idea." He muttered back.

"Who were you talking to?" Luna asked.

Dean decided to play along with her game of nargoles, "Nargles." He said while laughing to himself. He thought that this girl definately earned the name Loony, but not the social outcast description.

"Ohhhh..." Luna replied.

* * *

**Okay, I really hope you all review, and requests are still open, but if you request something, please give me a word or something to spark my imagination...for I'm having a little problem right now...**

**Charlotte**


	53. Bulbs

**Okay, this goes out to AlbusSeverusisGryffindor (teehee again) so yeah...**

**Character: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle (This was kind of hard to write)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Bulbs**

Crabbe and Goyle were not the brightest bulbs on the tree, in fact, some kids even made remarks that the two were not even bulbs on the tree. It annoyed the two, but they couldn't argue it, they weren't smart. They were Draco Malfoy's henchmen, that's all they would be. Then, one day the two realized that as long they weere Draco's henchmen, they couldn't be anything, for they couldn't change. Knowing this, the two refused to follow Draco's command on that night of the second Battle of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they didn't think it out very well, Crabbe died.

That night Goyle realized something, they were better off as Draco's henchmen, they weren't bulbs on the tree after all, it was only too late now...

* * *

**Okay, this one pretty much was bad, but it was _all_ that I could come up with...so yeah...hehe, hope you keep reading, and reviews are still open, but when reviewing, please give me a word or something to spark my imagination...**

**Charlotte**


	54. Caring

**Here's to Your Humble Narrator!**

**Character: Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley (Next Generation)**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Caring**

Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were the lasts in their families to go off to Hogwarts. By the time they had gotten there, they knew more about Hogwarts than some of the kids in their third year did. Everything came naturally to the two, they always knew everything because of James and Al and Rose. So when James, Al, and Rose left Hogwarts, the two were a little lost, but kept going, they knew everything they needed to know, but somehow, it didn't satisfy them. When the two left Hogwarts, they discovered that James, Al, and Rose had all gone in seperate ways of a job, so merely following them is out of the question. So they had to find a new plan...

Lily decided it would be fun to be a healer, so she tried it.

Hugo decided that it would be fun to work for the _Daily Prophet_, and so he tried it.

Both were the first in their families to do these careers, both knew nothing, both had no help from family. Both didn't care about knowledge this time...

* * *

**Okay, not so sure about this one, some feedback would be nice, oh and to any interested people...I have had 8146 views...sorry that's amazing for me...anyway hope you review and requests are still open, but remember try to give me a word or something to spark my imagination!**

**Charlotte**


	55. Thoughts

**Here's to EbonyBlackwood, I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but I finally found a bit of writing in me...I hope this is okay, I wasn't sure what to write exactly, I haven't read Half-Blood Prince since its release, so I forgot some of it...**

**Character: Pansy Parkinson (and Draco Malfoy)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Thoughts**

Pansy Parkinson was in a panic.

_'Why is Draco depressed and moody and irritable, is it something I've done?'_ Pansy thought to herself.

Pansy began to panic, this was new to her, for some months now, she'd been angry and snotty, but she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't like to see Draco like this. Thinking this, she stormed up the stairs to the boys' dormitries, she shoved open the door for the sixth year rooms and saw that only one Slytherin was occupying the room.

"Draco, why are you so upset? I thought anything would have gone away by now, but your acting weird and irritable, is it because of your father?" She asked.

"Not really." He responded, he was holding his head down, something was really bothering him.

Pansy noticed that Draco had stopped hiding his pain in irritation an now his soul was weak, she couldn't be too hard. "What is it then?" She comfortingly asked.

Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark.

Pansy at once understood, he was fealing nervous, there was no doubt that he had been assigned some dumb and almost impossible task. She thought more of this to herself, she felt a little weird by it, she was relieved he was following the path he was supposed to, but a bit a saddened by the fact that he had gone into it, Pansy shook off these thoughts.

In a moment, Draco and Pansy went back to their old selves, more irritable than ever...

* * *

**Okay, I am _very_ insecure about this one, so some feedback on this one would be great...yeah...oh and remember I love reviews and requests are still open but try to give me some word or something to spark my imagination...**

**Charlotte**


	56. Sleep

**Here's to AlbusSeverusisGryffindor**

**Character: Eloise Midgen/Ronald Weasley**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Sleep**

Ron Weasley was sleeping on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, and then he woke up. He remembered having a dream, he couldn't remember what it was about, but he remembered having one.

At that moment, Eloise Midgen walked out of the girls' dorms. "Couldn't sleep." She mumbled lightly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Thinking about you." She replied.

"About me?" Ron responded.

"About you, you're pretty cute you know." She said.

Ron, without thinking, the late hour may have added to this, leaned over and kissed her.

Eloise giggled.

At that moment, Ron awoke from a sleep, he had been dreaming, _'It was just a dream.'_ He thought to himself.

At that moment, Eloise Midgen walked out of the girls' dorms. "Couldn't sleep." She mumbled lightly...

* * *

**Not sure how good it is, but I like it, hope you do too. Oh and I love getting reviews +hint+hint+ thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I have to thank wikipedia for reminding me just _who_ Eloise was...hehe, I had forgotten, but was surfing there a week ago and well yeah...hehe, anyway, hope you liked, hope you review and requests are still open, just give me 1-3 characters and try to give me a word or something to spark my interest...**

**--Charlotte--**


	57. Reciprocation

**Okay, here's to AlbusSeverusisGryffindor who is requesting a lot (which I do like) so yeah...**

**Character: Pansy Parkinson/Gergory Goyle**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Reciprocation**

Pansy was sitting in the Slytherin common room. It was Christmass in their sixth year, and the only other Slytherin that was occupying the common room was none other than Gregory Goyle. Pansy was a little bored and her three year aloof crush on Goyle was poking her to do something.

"Do you think I'm cute?" She asked Goyle while twindeling a piece of her raven hair in her fingers.

Goyle looked up, "Yes." He responded.

Pansy looked at him suddenly, "You do?" She asked.

"Yes, as much as you find me handsome, and don't deny it." He replied.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"About you finding me handsome or you having a crush on me?" He asked.

Pansy dropped her jaw, Goyle had never been smart enough to pick anything up, "But how'd you know?"

"I may be regularly stupid, but I can pick up on some things." He replied. "I also spent a lot of time studying you once I realized that I liked you too." He replied.

Pansy was shocked and happy, "So, you like me?" She said while smirking in a manner that any girl who learned that her love was reciprocated would do so.

Goyle didn't respond with words, instead he kissed her softly on the lips. He broke apart, "Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Not quite yet..." Pansy responded, she then leaned in for another kiss...

* * *

**Hope you liked and dont be afraid to request, just give me 1-3 characters and try to give me a word to spark my interest...**

**--Charlotte--**


	58. Bland

**Okay, this was a request by AlbusSeverusisGryffindor, one of the many requests...jk jk jk...okay, sorry about the length, it is pretty short, but I couldn't find a way to lengthen it...**

**Character: Ginny Weasley/Michael Corner**

**Rating: K**

**Word: Bland**

* * *

**Bland**

Fast, fast, fast. That's how any Weasley would reply if you asked them how Ginny had been dating. Ginny Weasley was dating Michael Corner now. He was athletic, smart, and handsome, everything a girl wanted.

That's what was annoying Ginny, he was too easily predictable. Nothing he did shocked her, he was popular but not daring, and the excitement was lost. She would never see their relationship any other way...

He was bland.

* * *

**Okay, not really sure about this one, but I wanted to update since I haven't in a while...hope to be writing more soon, when I restart school, I will take a list of the requests with me and write then! Requests are still open, give me 1-3 characters and try to give me a word to spark my interest!**

**--Charlotte--**


	59. Equals

**Okay, this is to AlbusSeverusisGryffindor, one of the pairings that was given to me sparked my interest, so I wrote!**

**Character: Ginny Weasley/Neville Longbottom**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Equals**

Ginerva Weasley was probably the most popular girl in Gryffindor. She was hot, sexy, and craved. Almost seventy five percent of the male population in the upper years had asked her out, some Slytherins even. She turned most of them down, they were too predictable. Too easy. Too easy to forget.

She wanted someone who wouldn't treat her like a goddess, then get bored. And someone who wouldn't treat her horribly. She wanted someone to treat her as her equal, she found that certain person.

"Hell Neville."

She was right, they were equals.

* * *

**Okay, not so good, I tried, but well yeah, I hope it was decent and worth reading though...**

**Requests are still open and reviews are still greatly appreciated.**

**--Charlotte--**


	60. Cute

**Okay, this is once again to AlbusSeverusisGryffindor, this pairing was a little hard to think of at first, then this idea hit me, it was so easy.**

**Rating: T (For mentions of alcohol)**

* * *

**Cute**

Neville Longbottom for some reason was walking in a corridor, he left the party early, for some reason. When alcohol was drawn out, he decided it best to leave, so he had been wandering the hallways for a while now. As he was walking, he stumbles on a girl.

"Pansy?" He asks.

Pansy looked up to him with her black eyes and smiled, "NEVILLE!" She excitedly yelled.

"Pansy, are you drunk?" He asked.

"I don't know. I had eleventeen drinks though." Pansy said.

"You're drunk." Neville said.

"You're cute." Pansy said. "And pure-blooded."

"Pansy, the alcohol is talking."

"No, I am." She stated.

"I repeat myself, you are drunk and don't mean it."

"We'll see then, see you tomorrow cutie." Pansy said before pulling herself up and over to the Slytherin common room.

The next day, Neville saw Pansy in the hallway. "Still think I'm cute?" He asked.

Pansy replied with a kiss, she broke it apart to speak, "Told you I was speaking last night. I probably should have told you that I wasn't drinking, just extrememly sleep deprived."

The two laughed and kissed again.

* * *

**Okay, I thought this would be a hard pairing, but it came to me, oh and at the end the whole "I wasn't drunk" thing, that just came to me. I liked it, hope you did, hope you review and requests are still open!**

**--Charlotte--**


	61. Someday

**Okay, this is another request by AlbusSeverusisGryffindor (who gives me a lot of requests, so I tend to find easy to write ones out of so many) this one was supposed to be about Ginny pre-Hogwarts, but I added a bit of Luna in there, but Luna lived close by, so it works!**

**Character: Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Someday...**

Nine and a half year old Ginny Weasley was playing with her friend Luna. Luna lived just around Ginny's house and the two had fun together. The only thing was that Luna talked about things such as Nargles and Thestrals. Ginny knew that such things didn't exsist, she loved Luna, but she couldn't stand Luna saying they exsisted when they didn't. So one day, the two began a feud.

"The nargles stole my shoes." Luna said in a dreamy and childish voice, you could no longer hear the depression of her mother's death within the voice.

"Nargles aren't real." Ginny replied.

"Yes they are, they're as real as the thestrals." Luna replied in the same dreamy voice.

"Thestrals aren't real either." Ginny said.

Luna looked hurt, it was obviously something that she didn't like to be corrected on. "Thestrals are real." Luna said in a sad, yet dreamy voice.

"Oh yeah, and Harry Potter is going to be Ron's best friend and I'll marry him someday." Ginny said in a rude and sarcastic voice. She looked back at her friend who hadn't looked so sad since her mother died. "Come on Luna, let's go annoy Ron!" Ginny said while pulling her friends hand.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all review, because let's face it, I love reviews!! I totally do, I just love them. I start school back up an Tuesday (tomorrow) so yeah, but I found that I wrote a lot while in school, so maybe that will help me...especially durin class time. Oh and remember review and request!**

**--Charlotte--**


	62. Principles

**Here's to AlbusSeverusisGryffindor one of the many request and appreciated ones!**

**Character: Dean's father**

**Rating: K+**

**Word: principles (which is a lot harder than it seems)**

* * *

**Principles**

Michael Thomas was a wizard concealing his identity. He married a true muggle, not a muggle-born, but a muggle. He didn't care about her status, but he knew that any children he had would be half-blood, which wasn't as bad as a muggle-born, but he knew he couldn't stay.

The Death Eaters were after him, he needed to leave. Sadly enough, he wasn't leaving for his family's safety, although it was assured this way, he was leaving because of his own principles. His principles of life were being restrained, he couldn't live the life he wanted, or so he thought.

So that night, before his son was born, he left, not for his family, but for his principles.

* * *

**Okay, so I'd love to know how you liked it in a nice review. I am sorry to say that I will not be taking requests at the moment, I have about fifty (seriously) requests awaiting to be written, so I thought I should nail some away before school, and yes, school will probably help me write (I wrote six through ten at school, and some of my other ones) so yeah!! Oh and hope you like!**

**--Charlotte--**

**P.S. Just so some of you know, my name isn't Charlotte, I just use it as a pen name...**


	63. Giddy

**Okay, another requested by AlbusSeverusisGryffindor (A note will be that I randomly pick a drabble to write from my list on my profile) so yeah...**

**Character: The ghoul (The one in the Weasley house)**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Giddy**

The ghoul above Ron's room, which now inhabited his room during his absense, was never treated equally. He was just the ghoul, everyone hated him. He always tried to stop from being disruptive, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. It was something like breathing for the mortals who he shared a house with. He always felt insignificant, he never felt as anything more than a nuiscance.

So when Ronald Weasley, the boy he had most annoyed, asked him for a favor, he said yes. He was very happy about this, he was so happy...

He was giddy.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you review, and requests are still closed, if you are wondering why, look at the list on my profile!**

**--Charlotte--**


	64. Lost

**Okay, a request by AlbusSeverusisGryffindor (cool screename by the way)**

**Character: Percy Weasley**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Lost**

The young red haired boy was studying his hand, he was hardly young, yet still in his youth. For someone in their youth, they had so easily given up on their family. He had refused to believe the family friend, Harry Potter, when he claimed that Voldemort had returned. He turned away from his family and assited in taqinting their name, they were a disgrace in his eyes.

He began studying his hand more, he was nervous, he had just seen the truth, the evil, Voldemort. He was confused, Voldemort back, all evil was back. The weirdest thing though, was, his biggest emotion was not being scared, btu he felt alone.

He was lost...

* * *

**Okay...so how was it? I am very curious about how people like this (although people seem to like it)!**

**--Charlotte--**

**P.S. Requests are still closed, but reviews are still loved!**


	65. Wants

**Okay, I'm very tired right now, it is 1:55 A.M. and I have school starting at abouot 8:00 A.M. so this is brief, a request (deal with it, I forgot by who...I'm too tired)**

**Character: Regulus and Sirius Black relationship**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Wants**

It was a cold night in the summer of 1976. Sirius Black, the white sheep of the literally and figuratively Black family, was once again in a yelling match with his mother. Out of the two brothers, Sirius and Regulus, Sirius was surely the one demanding the attention. He was the bad brother rebelling against his family's purity teachings. Regulus was always the forgotten child, the one in the shadows, who just tagged along, never noticed.

Regulus could no longer hear the terrifying screams of help from Sirius. Sirius had began to run off to his room. Regulus, who was mad with anger and jealousy, ran after him.

Regulus caught Sirius in time. "Sirius! What are you doing? Stop fighting mother and father." Regulus said with much emotion.

"No. Mother and father are being prejudicial and unfair. I'm not taking it anymore." Sirius said.

"Then just leave. You're no good here and I can't live a normal life with you here." Regulus spat back before walking to his room.

That night, Sirius came into Regulus' room. "I'm giving you what you want." Sirius whispered into Regulus' ear before leaving the room, the house, and the family.

That night, true to his word, Sirius left. Regulus was very excited over this.

As he watched his mother black out his brother's face, name, and place, Regulus felt a new sensation, he still felt happy, but not for long. Regulus soon learned, this was far from what he wanted.

* * *

**Okay, this one, has meaning and action, probably one of my bests, and I;m willing to admit this, anywho...gotta go, I need sleep, reviews are loved, **

**REQUESTS ARE ON HIATUS until further notice, school is smacking me hard, and I apologize...**

**--Cherry--**


	66. Or

**To the annonymous reviewer Anona, here is one about Andromead hearing about Remus and Nymphadora dieing, I'm sorry it took so long to post, I wanted to make it have a meaning, and I also forgot I had typed it up...**

**Character: Andromeda Tonks**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Or...**

"They're dead...both of them." Harry told Andromeda Tonks after the battle.

Andromeda didn't need telling who, he had been refering to her daughter and son-in-law, two people who had been talking with her not too long ago, both dead.

She looked down at the child in her arms, _their_ child, her grandson. She looked down at him and she began to cry. She was feeling mixed emotions, she didn't know what to feel. The war that had stretched out for a long period of her life was over, but so was her daughter's and son-in-law's life. She didn't know what to feel, grief or happiness?

Greif overcame her, she had lost too much for it not to.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it, and I have some more typed up ones that I plan to post...**

**--Charlotte--**


	67. Winnings

**Okay, I caved, I haven't yet got a review, but I may by the time I actually post this...but here is another, requested by 'Your Humble Narrator' I have been meaning to get to these, I hope to finish your request soon.**

**Character: Ron/Hermione**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Winnings**

Ronald Weasley was looking at his feet. The war was over, lives were over, the fight was over. Was his relationship with Hermione over?

He kept running the question through his mind. They had shared a quite naturally shared snogging session during the battle. He loved it, he loved her, but did she love him? He wasn't sure, he couldn't tell. He had, for some reason, always seen something there, between Harry and Hermione, but never full, he couldn't describe it, then again, he could barely think about it.

Ron got up and walked over to the next room which is where Hermione was.

"Hermione, can we talk?" He asked.

"About what?" She asked, the war had hit her hard, even though it wasn't her family or family member dead, it was her new life, her friends.

"About us." Ron said.

"What about us Ron? I thought it was obvious, we're together now. I have pulled my grasp on you and now you are stuck with me." Hermione joked.

Ron looked at her. "What about Harry?" He asked her nervously.

She looked at him. "Ron, first of all, there is nothing between Harry and I, as only siblings, however, we find something in each other, something like you and your siblings. It's nothing more than the relationship you have with Ginny." She said. "Oh," She began adding, "Two, Harry won the war, won the glory, why should he win the girl? He has enough." Hermione said.

Ron laughed a little, "I guess he does." Ron said before grasping Hermione into a kiss.

* * *

**Aww...how cute, I got the idea somewhere, but I can't remember where, I was talkling with someone who thought Harry shouldn't get Hermione cause he already got alot...hehe, hope you review...and shocker, reviews are back on, I still have a lot to do, but to anyonw who wants to wait (or maybe not if I can write well enough with it) they're welcome to request...**

**--Cherry--**


	68. Cousin

**Okay...here's another one, made for AlbusSeverusis Gryffindor...**

**Character: Teddy/Victoire (who is indeed Bill and Fleur's daughter)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Cousin**

Teddy Lupin was always the tag along of the Potter and Weasley group. He couldn't help it, Harry Potter was his godfather and he liked to be around his godfather. He was always a tag along, some of the group even called him Cousin Teddy, Teddy seemed to like that, being part of a family.

"Hey Cousin Teddy." Victoire joked as she saw her friend walk in to the Potter house, she was a regular visitor since Harry Potter was her uncle.

"Hey Vicy." Teddy replied.

The two stared at each other for a long time, neither were aware that the other fancied them...both were blind.

"So Teddy, what's new in your life?" Victoire asked.

"Nothing much...where's everyone else?" Teddy asked.

Victoire smiled, "Oh well everyone is outside playing Quidditch, but I didn't want to play with them."

"Why? Don't you love Quidditch?" Teddy asked.

Victoire forgetting what she was saying, responded, "Yeah, but I love you more." She slapped herself in her mind and put her hand over her mouth.

"You do?" Teddy excitedly asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know, I mean you've always been Cousin Teddy." She said.

"I'm not your cousin." Teddy said before pulling Victoire into a kiss...

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked, hope you review...oh and in that review, tell me 1. Should I continue further than 100 drabbles _and_ 2. How many drabbles??**

**--Cherry--**


	69. Seeing Eye

**Okay, here we are, at number seventy...hehehe, okay this was not a request...I was considering making this a single oneshot... but it was too short...so here we are... I would like to add that I used absolutely _no_ names in this drabble...hehe**

**Character: Sybill Trelawney**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Seeing Eye**

It was a simple job interview, which was bad. Being Divination teacher was not simple. So having the interview go smoothly and simple was a sure sign of no luck, but then, she gave into a premonition and was taken over by a prediction:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…._

A young boy bounced in his blankets and bundles, his black hair flopping everywhere…

_Born to those you have thrice defied him, _

"No."

"No."

"No."

Thrice offered.

Thrice spoken.

Thrice denied.

Thrice defied.

_Born as the seventh month dies…._

A boy gleamed out of joy…he was too young to understand the importance of July 31…

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

A scar flickered off of a black haired baby boy, a letter was sat inside of his basket, the importance to large…

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

A power evil could never understand, it never wanted to, he never tried….

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…._

A boy now fully grown stepped across the battlefield, his victory nearing…

_The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…._

The last memory of boy flickered, instead of going forward as it was…it was going backwards, it ended on a memory of a green light.

The women suddenly awoke. She looked at the sage sitting adjacent from her. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"

* * *

**Okay...so...how was it?? I have no more tonight, but I am not posting the next one until I get a review...I do thank islay12 and Darling-Angel-Puff for reviewing...**

**--Cherry--**


	70. Old and New

**Okay, Your Humble Narrator requested this...hope it is okay...it was pretty hard, but I got through it.**

**Character: Hagrid, Madam Maxine, and Grawp**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Old and New**

Rubeus Hagrid and Madam Maxine were a happy couple that married after the final war. The two were perfect for each other, both giants, both different, they both understood.

Hagrid thought about Madam Maxine as only two people in his family, she was important and he chose her, and they were happy. But could she replace Grawp? He didn't know, he wasn't sure he could decide.

It took Hagrid awhile to realize, you don't have to leave your old family to start a new.


	71. Change

**This one came to me...didn't come out the way I wanted it to...I may do another one like this to get the point across.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Change**

The last time he saw James and Lily, he was twenty-one. He felt horribly betrayed knowing they were dead...because of their --his-- friends. It was agonizing. Every month, he looked at the full moon and remembered the old fun days, maraudering around Hogwarts, James pursuing Lily, Peter getting crazy over simple things…the old times.

He sat thinking, about how he was still chained, he couldn't have his old life back, he was chained. As he was thinking this, he fell asleep, unable to hear the others entering.

He woke up with a startle, and could have sworn he saw James. It didn't matter though, dementors, headed for the boy who he thought was James.

"_Expecto Patronum."_ He said. It wasn't James, it was Harry, he soon learned, maybe his life wasn't chained, Remus didn't understand it, but he did leave the compartment. It was too weird for him, seeing Harry, the boy who he knew as a baby, the boy who was his best friends' child. The shock over nerved him. It wasn't the same anymore…he didn't know if he could deal with that. It was finally changed.

* * *

**Character: Remus Lupin**

* * *

**Okay...so how ws it? Please tell me what you thought of it in the review you are going to send me...hehe, oh and I'm having a wee bit of writers block (I was writing a lot then the writing thing went buh bye...)...**

**--Cherry--**


	72. Secrets

**Okay...this one is _exactly_ 100 words...hehe, the ending is a little dull, sorry about that. Okay, I haven't gotten any requests done lately because 1. School is in its 'fast' stage and 2. My birthday is tomorrow (or today for those of you don't live in Hawaii) hehe, hope you like. Oh and people, when I repost a drabble either PM or review telling me, cause I just realized I reposted one...sorry about that...**

**Character: Remus Lupin**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Secrets**

It was killing Remus Lupin. He couldn't bear not telling Harry how he knew his father. How he was James's second best friend. Of course, he knew that telling Harry this would mean he would have to tell the whole truth, Sirius being James's friend, Sirius betraying James and Lily, and he'd probably have to tell about his being a werewolf, James's and Sirius's and Peter's being illegal animangi. There was too much for Remus, he hadn't realized it over the years, but he held more secrets than any of his friends.

So he couldn't break that now could he…

* * *

**Okay, that was the best I'm going to do for the point I'm trying to say...**

**--Charlotte-- (it'll switch between Cherry and Charlotte...)**


	73. Haunted House

**Okay, this is a P.O.V. from the main character's perspective, I really wanted to do this. I found the idea, 'haunted house' from another drabble, but the portrait thing is pure mine...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Haunted House**

* * *

I live in a haunted house. I live in a haunted house and I am nothing more to my more to my parents than a portrait hung on their wall, over the fireplace for them to admire and boast and brag about. I am something to hang, something to frame, something to blame. Nothing. No One. I can never do, say, or be anything here. I will only ever be just another portrait, unless I managed to suck up my bravery and escape.

My name is Andromeda Black, and I live in a haunted house.

* * *

**Character: Andromeda Black (Tonks, but not in the drabble)

* * *

Okay...so how was it? I have four others written up, I plan to type and post them, but I have to finishe my homework first...which is annoying to me...so yeah, I'm working on getting mroe drabbles out, and please, review, I might not post again (I am fully serious) without 1 review, I get sick and tired of people not commenting on a post, is it too hard for a review? So yeah, 1 review...**

--Cherry-- 


	74. Sooner

**Okay, here was a request...by hold on, I'm checking...Remusisdisguise who, if I'm not mistaken, used to be AlbusSeverusisGryffindor, cool name change...hehe, here you go, one of your older requests...**

**Character: **Creevey Brothers.

**Rating: **K

* * *

**Sooner**

* * *

Denis and Colin Creevey were as close as two brothers could get. Both were muggle-born wizards, both went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and both were braver than they had ever imagined. 

They stuck to it, for everything. Denis was there when Colin was petrified. Colin was there when Dennis fell into the lake. The two were there for each other to the end.

When Colin died, Dennis lost his annoying older brother; he also lost his best friend.

They were supposed to be best friends, together, to the very end. Thoughts flashed through Dennis's mind, and then one thought ruled them all.

To the very end, they were still best friends to the very end, Colin's end had only come sooner…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, don't shoot me. I know I've been gone for a while, but I have been (I'm willing to admit it) too lazy lately, not, ironically, enough to stop writing my other fics, but yeah...sorry, I am currently shifting between homework and fanfiction so yeah...I have other drabbles written up, so yeah...hehe, I forgot a while ago, I have been writing these for over a month now...wow, weird, if I'd have kept writing as fast as I did for the first four days (ten a day) I'd be done by now...shrugs...oh well, hope you review! 

--Cherry--


	75. No Explanation

**To YourHumbleNarrator who has given me very good requsets (such as this one...)**

**Character:** Golden Trio

**Rating: **K

* * *

**No Explanation**

* * *

The war was over…many were lost…many were found…

This is how the famous Golden Trio spent their first hours of new and free sunlight hours. They had spent the night fighting and at last, after years of sacrifice, logic, hard work, and bravery, they did it. They defeated the Dark Lord more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. Everyone wanted to see them, congratulate them, talk to them, have the honor of knowing them, but they just wanted their res, their life, for as Harry had said, they'd, all, had enough trouble for a lifetime.

Harry looked up at his two best friends. Both had obviously been crying. Ron's face was red and blotchy, Fred's death was hitting him hard, yet he was dealing tremendously well with it, he looked on the verge of the ability to function in a semi-normal state. Hermione looked torn between tears and celebration; she had settled on comforting Ron.

Harry's friends looked back at him.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. "I mean we have nothing else to do."

Harry looked puzzled, the thought of nothingness hadn't hit him in over seven years, at the Dursley's, and even then, it was rare for him to have met it with the long list of chores.

Ron got up from his state of mourning; the depression could only hold him from happiness of the triumph for so long, he grinned at his best friend and girlfriend. "That's the beauty of it," He said. "We've got nothing to do…" Ron finished before getting up to go comfort his mother and maybe get some food from the celebrations.

Normally, Hermione or Harry would've wanted an explanation, but this time, they didn't need one.

Nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I actually like this one, but it sort of goes with my naturality to write something along the lines of the more you think the harder it is to understand...hehe, yeah, so anyway, wow, I have made it this far, I am exactly three-fourths through my drabbles...hehe, and I'm excited!! Anyway, I have more that I plan to get out soon...so yeah...

**--Cherry--**


	76. Through the Veil

**Author's Note: **Okay, this one was a request, by xlostangelx (I just spent a while finding out who requested it, cause I can never remember)...hehe, so anyway, I'll get more out I PROMISE, okay I have a few more written out I've been (I'll admit it) too lazy to do something, but since I got the review from RemusinDisguise on one of my other stories, I remembered that I needed to update...so here we go

**Character:** Luna Lovegood and her mother (who I didn't name because I detest using names on characters who we don't know their real name)

**Rating: **K

* * *

**Through the Veil**

* * *

A seven year old, bleach blonde haired girl ran from her room and down the family staircase. She went into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Hi mommy." She said to her mother.

The young girl's mother looked up at her only child. "Hello Luna." The mother said in a voice as dreamy as her daughter's. The mother looked down at Luna's feet. "Luna darling, where are your shoes?" She asked.

"I'm not sure where, but I am positive that the nargles took them." Luna said to her mother.

Luna's mother giggled. "I'm sure you'll find them, things we lose always have a way of making themselves known, even if in a way we don't expect." Luna's mother kindly said.

Luna looked up at her mother and in a very Luna way, she asked her mother a randomly brought up question. "What happens when a person dies, Momma?" She asked.

Her mother looked at her, "Luna," Luna's mother said, her voice as dreamy as ever, "when someone dies, they leave our Earth, our world, and they go through the veil." She explained as easily as she could.

"So we never see them again?" Luna asked.

Luna's mother looked at her, "They never come back to Earth, but one day, we'll see them again, through the veil…"


	77. True

**Author's Note:** Okay, requested by **YourHumbleNarrator**, it is basically a companion as well to the previous one...yeah...hope you like. Oh and to a reviewer who mentioned that the line form drabble 74 'And one thought ruled them all' I actually have never read Tolkein, so if it is a line from him, I have no clue...yeah...

**Character:** Luna Lovegood and Xenophilius Lovegood.

**Rating:** K

* * *

**True**

* * *

Luna Lovegood was home for the Christmas of her first year. She had proudly been sorted into the witty and intelligent house of Ravenclaw, Luna's father could not fathom why.

One day, he stumbled upon a picture of his late wife, it was weird and heartbreaking for him, and he missed her.

He walked into his daughter's room. "Luna, do you miss your mother?" Xenophilius asked, knowing the answer but desperate to 1. Talk to Luna and 2. Talk to someone about his late wife.

Luna looked up from her pale blue book and charms; she sat it down next to her newest edition of _The Quibbler_. "Of course I do, but I know that one day, I'll see her again, through the veil." Luna said before picking her book up and continuing to read it.

Xenophilius looked at his daughter. _'A true Ravenclaw'_ He thought.

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** Okay, hope you liked. My next drabble is about Ginny Weasley/Colin Creevey, it was requested and I am typing it up now...

**--Cherry--**


	78. Making Sense

**Author's Note:** Okay, I never go back on my word, here it is, my next drabble, requested by Remusindisguise. Hope you like and I hope you keep reviewing!

**Character:** Ginny Weasley/Colin Creevey

**Rating:** K+

* * *

**Making Sense**

* * *

Thirteen year old Ginny Weasley was, for some odd reason, pacing around the Gryffindor common room. She was worried, she could tell, Harry was a Tri-Wizard Champion and she could tell that she still wasn't over him.

Nothing she did could help her push away her feelings for harry, nothing took her mind away, capturing it, quote like Harry did.

She continued to pace at the early and late hour of 4 A.M., until someone familiar came down.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Colin asked. When Ginny didn't respond, Colin went on. "Ginny I know something is wrong, and being one of your classmates tells me that you don't want to tell anybody but you're dying to tell." Colin smoothly said.

"How'd you know all of that?" She asked.

"Well, Gin, I watch you all the time, nothing creepy, but I notice you, and it isn't hard for me to notice these kinds of things." Colin went on. "But don't try to weasel your way out of telling me what is wrong." Colin said.

Ginny sighed, he was right, something was wrong, she desperately wanted it to be a secret and yet she wanted to tell someone, she also knew that if she didn't tell someone, and soon, she would never sleep.

"It's Harry. I'm worried about him, it isn't fair." She pouted.

Colin looked at her. "What isn't fair?" He asked.

"Life, everything, school." Ginny said.

Colin immediately noticed that she didn't mention Harry. "I know." Colin said. "But isn't that the beauty of it?" He asked.

Ginny looked confused, she looked up at Colin and looked him square in the eye. Suddenly, everything made sense, though neither could tell why.

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** Okay, hope you liked, I really hope you review, sometimes, reviews make me more motivated to write, reviews in the past (and some other things) that have motivated me to write have been ones by people like **Remusindisguise** and **islay12** other reviews help but hsoe have made me really happy to write, type, and check so yeah...hehe, hope youu review!

**Next Drabble:** The next drabble wasn't requested but I couldn't resist it will be rated T for very mild language (and I mean very mild) it is about Sirius and the horror of his name, it will be called 'Ouch'

**--Cherry--**


	79. Ouch

**Author's Note:** Okat, here is my second to last one for now, it wasn't requested, but I read one that skimmed along the lines of Sirius's fatal name...

**Character:** Black Family (Bellatrix a lot, but the Black Family nonetheless)

**Rating:** T (For extremely mild use of language)

* * *

**Ouch**

* * *

The three sisters of the House of black were anxiously awaiting news with their parents. For young children, they sat quietly. Five year Narcissa Black didn't swing and swish her legs back and forth as most five year olds would do. Nine year old Andromeda Black was excited and truly anxiously awaiting what was going to happen. Ten year Bellatrix Black was nonchalantly reading a book, a Dark one no less, as though nothing of importance was happening.

Orion Black walked out of a room and up to his brother, sister-in-law, and nieces. "It's a boy." He said referring to the child that his wife had just given birth to, their first child. He seemed to care more about the gender than the actual child though.

"Oooh." Narcissa squealed. "A little boy." She squealed again.

"What is his name?" Andromeda maturely asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Orion proudly said.

Narcissa tilted her head, no normal five year old would do this, but she wasn't sure how much trouble she would be in for saying anything, she was an odd child.

"Aw, such a cute name." Andromeda said, ignoring all of the flaws, she was thinking about a cute little cousin she had, maybe he would be nicer than her dreaded sisters.

Bellatrix wasn't so nice. "Ouch." She boldly said.

"Bellatrix." Cygnus warned his daughter.

"Hey it's a bad name." Bellatrix said, causing all of the Blacks, even Walburga who had just walked out of her room, with her new child, to see her family, to look inquisitively at her.

"Bella, no." Andromeda warned with no effect.

Bellatrix smiled the 'innocent' Black look. "Well, the kid, will suffer from a profusion of serious, Sirius, jokes, and," Bellatrix paused for dramatic effect. "The initials are a curse." Bellatrix said before returning to her book.

Druella was the first one to catch it; she turned to her brother-in-law and sister-in-law. "Son of a bitch…"

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** Hope you liked, hope you review, and I hope that my notes aren't annoying to some...

**Next Drabble:** Not requested (at least I don't think) one about Remus Lupin and those fateful days of teh Fenrir Greyback incident...

**--Cherry--**


	80. Hope

**Author's Note:** I lied, this one isn't about Lupin. I have that one written up, I'm too lazy to go and find it, so yeah...hehe

**Character:** Lily Evans and Severus Snape

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Hope

* * *

**A seven year old girl walked up to a dusty house on top of Spinner's End. She knocked the door and waited. A woman answered, she was sporting a black eye and looked as though she hadn't had sleep in years. 

"Is Severus here?" Lily asked.

The woman nodded. "Severus, you have someone here to see you," The woman said in a voice that said that this was an unprecedented event.

Severus Snape walked over to the door and sported a smile. "Hi Lily." He said.

"Want to play?" Lily asked.

A loud yelling was heard inside. "Sure." Severus said as he walked out and shoved the front door closed.

"Was that your parents fighting?" Lily asked.

Severus shook his head. "Some pureblooded witch was visiting us. She was yelling at my mother. She knew my mother when they were kids, and she couldn't believe that my mother had married a muggle." Severus explained.

"Oh, she sounds scary, I hope no one like that is in our year." Lily said.

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, her son will be. But never fear, you can always mock his name." Severus said.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

Severus smiled. "Well little Lily, his name is Sirius." Severus said.

Lily smirked a little. "Hopefully I NEVER become friends with him."

"Don't we all hope that…" Severus joked as the two continued walking along the street.

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** _Hope_ you liked...hehe, hope you review!

--Cherry--


	81. My Name

**Author's Note:** Okay...I haven't updated in forever, and no, this isn't the Remus Lupin one...I've been forgetting to copy it from my paper to my computer...oh well...

**Characters:** Harry, Ginny, Lily (II), James (II), Albus Severus Potter

**Genre:** Humor

* * *

**My Name**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Lily, Jams, and Albus Severus were sitting in one room in their house.

"Dad," Lily sad in a sweet disposition, "Could you tell me something about my namesake?" Lily asked.

"Well," Harry said, "Your namesake was my mother. And she died for me, and that protected me for years and helped me evade Death twice." Harry told his daughter.

"Wow." Lily said in amazement.

"Dad, where'd I get my name?" James asked.

"My father, he was a person who even in Death, I looked up to." Harry said.

"Awesome…" James said.

"What about my name?" Albus asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to the punch.

"Your middle name killed your first name." Ginny said in a bit of giggles.

Albus's eyes grew big.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked and I would ove it if yoiu reviewed!!

--Cherry--


	82. Convince

**Author's Note:** Okay people, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while...I've been lazy, and worst of all, I've had this written for like two months now...

**Disclaimer:** I AM NOT J.K. Rowling...

**Character:** Remus Lupin

* * *

**Convince**

* * *

A little sandy haired boy walked across the tress. He was four years old and couldn't for the life of him remember what had happened in the last forty-eight hours. He stumbled upon an old house, as old and broken as it was, it was very quaint. And to the young boy, it was home.

The little boy opened the unlocked front door and walked in. He was pushed down immediately by a figure hugging him.

"Oh Remus, I was so worried about you. Where were you?" The boy's mother asked him.

"I don't know," Remus paused as he was walking in, he couldn't remember anything, but now he could remember everything. "I'm sorry." He said as he broke down into tears as he spoke.

"About what?" His mother asked him.

Remus held up his arm to his mother to reveal a large bite near his wrist.

"Remmie," She softly spoke, "Where'd you get that," She paused again in fright, "bite?"

Remus frightenedly looked into his mother's eyes and shook his head.

At that moment, John Lupin walked in the door, looked at Remus, and chuckled. "Told he was okay, just a little wanderer, right?" John Lupin asked with no response.

Mary Lupin looked up. "But John, he has a bite on his arm and he won't tell me where he got it. I'm worried that some of the older kids were horrible to him."

John rolled his eyes. "Remmie, come on, tell us where you got that bite."

Remus looked up and connected his amber eyes to his father's. "Fenrir." He silently said.

John's eyes widened whereas his wife didn't comprehend considering she was a muggle.

"Who?" She asked.

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus nodded his head as his father talked, "he's a werewolf. And when werewolves bite people, they person becomes a werewolf."

Mary Lupin pushed her son off of her lap that he had previously been sitting on. "He's a freak?" she disgustedly said before getting up to go for a walk.

John looked at his son sympathetically. "It's okay Remus, it isn't your fault. Your mother is just a little shocked, she wasn't a witch, so she isn't used to this kind of stuff." He told his son.

This had no effect, even as a four year old, Remus blamed himself for everything. "It's all my fault!" He would yell at himself. And no one, not even his parents could change that, or so they thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay people, if y'all are wondeirng what made me update. Imagine my suprise when today I get reviews on stories I haven't updated in a while, imagine my suprise even more to find out that this story has recieved 100 reviews!! So this chapter goes out to my 100th reviewer ooosk. Hope y'all review!

**_--Cherry-_**


	83. Black and White

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been a little lazy, but this on was so fun, it is about one of my favorite characters.

**Rating:** K+

**Character:** Andromeda Black

* * *

**Black and White**

* * *

Some say that I am the black sheep of my family. They're wrong. To be the Black sheep would've been opposite. A white sheep I am. NEVER a _Black_ sheep. Black isn't me, it's the color of darkness. The darkness that dear of Bella and Reggie fell into, the darkness that Sirius fell victim to, and poor Cissy married into the darkness. The darkness is Black, yet I now I am not a Black.

My name is Andromeda Black, and I am the white sheep of the Black family.

But I am not a Black anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked, hope you review.

**_--Cherry--_**


	84. Abandoned

**Okay, I'm back, and this is to the Anonymous reviewer Pansy who wanted some Voldemort drabbles during DH.**

* * *

He's coming and I know he will. I don't doubt him for a second. He is hurt by me telling him the truth; about how he lets those who care for him die in his stead. But no can stop me now, no more.

My Death Eaters, his friends, the Order, and all others have me wrong. I was going to kill him out of hate before; tonight, I kill him out of love. Love and understanding what it means to be abandoned by your own parents. I'm not evil, just abandoned by my parents like the stupid Potter boy. Stupid parents, stupid life, stupid kid.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_

* * *

_**Review?**


	85. Envy

**Envy**

Remus Lupin

_By: SilverDrama_

* * *

_I wish I was him._ Thought Remus as a black haired boy walked past him, a red haired girl laughing to a joke he made. _I wish I was anyone else but me._ He thought again as his left hand –he was right-handed, but his right hand was still scraped from a week ago at the full moon- automatically brushed a scar on his face. But, his overly-worried conscience sped up to meet him.

_Envy is bad, I shouldn't envy or covet what other people have._

"I'm bad." He moaned to himself, though the level of hearing were two other boys, both with short black hair, though the one with grey eyes had his hair a bit past his ears.

"Bad eh?" The one with hazel eyes remarked. "Bad's what we like, I'm James Potter,"

"And I'm Sirius Black," The grey-eyed one said as both stuck their hands out for Remus to shake.

"Remus Lupin," Remus went to shake their hands as a Professor began telling them houses, he overheard Black and Potter talking.

"Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart for both of for sure."

Sirius nodded his head. "Sure, I'd love to see my mum's reaction."

The two boys turned to look for an answer from Remus as a little fat boy was pushed by a malicious looking boy. James helped the boy-who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew- up. "Which house do you think you'll be in?" James's question was aimed for Remus, but both Peter and Remus responded identically.

"I guess Gryffindor."

_I envy them._


	86. Intrigue

**Intrigue**

Madam Irma Pince

_By: SilverDrama_

* * *

_Every year, the world changes. It's fascinating if your brain is able to constantly change. I work in a library, the most that changes is a book being banned. Nothing big, nothing like Dumbledore and the Order working around Hogwarts and then the next minute, Voldemort and his Death Eaters torture the students._

_Books are easier. They don't change, the ending is simple. The world changes and is full of unknown emotions. Small emotions I've felt once for a love, but I grew out of it and changed my priorities, I tend to books, they never change, they never fool you, they only intrigue me._


	87. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: **No, this isn't a very late April Fool's day joke, it's an update from Silver! I was reading a ff called Flirting with the Enemy and in the last chapter, the author talked about how they had stopped writing and their inner fourteen year old (from seven years past) had convinced them to finish the story. Which is essentially what I'm doing. Being fourteen now, I can only imagine that I owe it to my twelve year old self (who started all of my fanfictions) to try and finish every story.

**

* * *

**

**Lost and Found**

It had been detention. Sirius was used to those. Detentions. Though this one didn't involve James, as they normally did.

"What are you here for?" The boy asked.

What was he now? Fifteen? Sixteen?

"I set off some Filibusters in the Ravenclaw common room while trying to get Isabelle Ackerly to talk to me. Not sure what they were more mad at me for though, going into the Ravenclaw common room or setting off Filibuster fireworks." Sirius said.

"I'd say that fireworks did the trick." The young boy responded.

"What are you in here for?" Sirius asked, though not fully sure why.

There came a shrug. "Something about cursing a first year Ravenclaw when she annoyed me."

"You're more like me than you'll admit." Sirius said.

"Maybe I am."

Sirius was wondering something. "Are you one of them now?"

The young boy shrugged. "I have no idea."

As Sirius was about to speak, Professor McGonagall came into the classroom. "Detentions are up Misters Black." She spoke.

The two boys left without a goodbye.

It was the last time Sirius saw Regulus Black before he became a Death Eater six hours later.


	88. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

Every one time it hurts more for Cho, since Cedric died.

_One Day – 25 June 1995_

The pain is still fresh, like an open wound that won't stop bleeding.

_One Week – 1 July 1995_

She's not in school anymore, and her parents are getting worried.

"She's spoken less than ten words, I'm worried about her." Her father said, in some sort of whispered tone that was ineffective. Cho could still hear it.

"Her boyfriend died, give her time." Her mother spoke.

"How much time does a sixteen year old girl need?" Her father asked.

"A while."

_One Month – 24 July 1995_

It wasn't any easier. Though there was some comfort when she had gone to his funeral.

"I hear you were close with Cedric." His mother spoke to her after the funeral.

Cho nodded. They had been pretty close. Actually, they had been _very_ close.

They didn't speak any other words. Cho was somewhat happy of this, she didn't know what to say. She barely knew him.

_One Semester – 24 December 1995_

She wasn't sure whether she should feel guilty. Yeah, she had been dating Cedric, but he died. So she was free.

Cho sighed, kissing Potter really wasn't something she should feel this guilty about, but she did.

_One Year – 24 June 1996_

She wasn't dating Potter, but it still felt like a betrayal to Cedric, that they had not ended, only him, but she was moving on.

_One Decade – 24 June 2005_

She doesn't miss as much, they had only dated for a few months back when she was fifteen. Maybe it was some sort of loyalty when she told the man she currently married to, a nice auburn haired muggle, that she wasn't sure if she could ever truly be in love with him since her love had died in a war.

He told her that his true love had died as well. Maybe they were both in love with each other, but Cho was never sure. There was still the fragment of loyalty. Especially on this day.

She gave birth to a son.

And name him Cedric, out of loyalty.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not particularly proud of this one, but I felt like posting it anyway since I spent forever trying to write it. It's pretty vague and the only reason I really wrote it was the ending. About requests, I'll try to get as many as I can done, but I'm either stopping this story at 100 or 101, so I'm just writing the ones that come easier. Also, other than that last one, I'm trying to stop writing ones on the Black Family, because I'm only trying to finish up my stories to write one on the Black Family. Review Please.

-Cherry (AKA: SilverDrama)


	89. Seperated

**Seperated**

"So, my father told me that I have to be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Personally, I'm hoping for Slytherin, what about you two?" Harold Dingle asked Fred and George. The three had randomly found themselves in the same compartment after their older brother (both older brothers being sixth years respectively) left them alone.

Fred and George shrugged. "We don't care. Probably Gryffindor." They said identically.

"What if you guys end up in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor."

Fred and George shrugged. "No Big Deal."

"Ravenclaw?"

"That's nothing."

"Slytherin."

"Well, we'd have fun with all of those ambitious and cheeky bastard snakes!" The twins said identically.

Harold scowled, he was trying to find their weakness, what would hurt them. He was nearly positive that Slytherin would suck for them, but he was wrong.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Harold said, walking to the door. He turned around for a second, wondering if one thing might work.

"What if you guys end up in different houses?" He asked before leaving.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Impossible, we can never get split up!" They said, as though trying to convince themselves.

–

"Warrington, Chester," There was a pause as a blonde boy boy walked up to the sorting hat. He sat under the hat for half a minute. During this time, Fred and George, who were the last two kids to be standing, talked.

"We do it, agreed," Whispered Fred.

George nodded. "Definitely, no chances of separation."

Fred nodded in mirrorness. Definitely. Hopefully Percy won't tell mum, though. She'd blow a fuse."

The boys were interrupted by Profesor McGonagall. "Weasley, Fred."

Both boys did what they had been thinking of for minutes. They walked up together.

"Weasley, Fred." McGonagall repeated.

Both boys looked up and responded. "Yes?"

There was a load of snickers from the watching students.

"Which one of you is Fred?" McGonagall asked.

"I am." Fred and George responded equally at the same time.

McGonagall looked over to Dumbledore, who merely smiled with a twinkle in his eye and gave a slight shrug.

McGonagall was slightly fuming. "What will it take for you two to be sorted?" She asked.

Fred and George smiled identically. They both walked up to the stool and sat on half of it. McGonagall put the hat in the middle of their heads. There was a pause, not nearly as long as the one for Warrington, more of a second pause before there was booming sound of "GRYFFINDOR."

* * *

**AN:** I think the request was for Fred/George angst, no romance, nothing to do with Fred's death. I don't really like angst, so I added in that last part. Whoever requested, sorry if it didn't live up to your hopes. Anyway, almost done with this.


	90. Skirts

**Skirts**

"Bella."

Bellatrix turned around to see a little blonde blob known as her little sister chasing after her.

"Leave me for a moment." Bellatrix said to her group of friends, a group which consisted of five boys, a girl, and Bella.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Speak." Bella said plainly.

Narcissa looked around for a second; trying to make sure no one was listening. "Bella, I think you're wearing the wrong skirt."

Bellatrix laughed inside of herself.

"Bella, your skirt is _really_ tiny. It shows too much of your thigh. I think it's either Andy or mine's. Mother would be furious if she found out." Narcissa lightly said.

"Cissy, no need to worry yourself over my skirts." Bellatrix said.

"But the boys will think you're a slut." Narcissa said, scandalized.

"No they won't." Bella said.

Narcissa's forehead scrunched in confusion. "They won't?"

Bella shook her head. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Bella pulled Narcissa with her as they caught up with Bella's social group.

"Watch and learn," Bella whispered to Narcissa.

Bella's group was sitting under a tree outside. Bella walked up to them and sat down on Rodolphus's lap.

Narcissa watched as Rodolphus fingered the tips of her skirt, whispered something in her ear. And Narcissa may have been imagining it, but she could've sworn that Bella smirked as Narcissa looked scandalized, but Bella wasn't cruel or vindictive. It must've been Narcissa's imagination. But just to make sure, she was gonna ask Andy. But she never could find Andy, she was always hanging around with that weird Ravenclaw boy.

**AN:** …not really sure what that was, but I LOVE writing them. Oh, and the reason Narcissa's so dim is because she's a wee little first year.


	91. Obliged

**Obliged**

Bella was furious.

"Cissy, you need to marry Rabastan." She directed towards her youngest sister, her only real sister.

Since Andromeda had left, no, ran away, Bella felt that Cissy needed to take Andromeda's old suitor.

"Bella, I don't want to. I'm going to marry Lucius." Narcissa argued. It was a silly matter, trying to boss her around. Narcissa was nineteen and old enough to make her own decisions.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Narcissa walked away while her next words echoed in the room. "Because I love him."

* * *

**AN:** not much, but I felt like writing something to let you all know I'm not dead.


	92. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween my beloved readers. :) It's based on one I read before.

Happy Halloween

Tom was wide eyed while he stared at the orange thing. He couldn't fathom what it was. He was four years and had no recollection of what this large orange ball could be. It wasn't to play with nor was it light and ball-ish. Tom was wandering the yard of the orphanage he was staying in. He could see the orange ball next door. He tried pushing it through the gating around the orphanage, but it was far too heavy.

Tom made his way back into the tall building. He wandered over to Margaret. Margaret was a young twenty-something year old nanny working with the orphans. Her primary job was to entertain the orphans. She constantly had to entertain Tom. The little boy was so tiny and so precious; she cared for him like he was hers, like he was the little boy she had lost herself.

"Marga," He affectionately called her, "What is that orange thing in the neighbor garden?" She was always so amazed at the four year-old's vocabulary. It was more advanced than many people he age.

Margaret thought for more a minute on the garden next door. It was decorated lavishly for All Hallow's Eve by its slightly wealthy residents. There must have been, "A pumpkin, Tom." She answered. "It was a pumpkin; it's a common decoration for All Hallow's Eve."

"What's All Hallow's Eve?" Tom asked, his eyes growing wide at the idea of learning something.

"It's a holiday," Margaret said. "It's a special day where people dress up as all sorts of different and unusual people." Margaret smiled a bit inside as she continued telling Tom, "It's also rumored to be a special day because it's the day rumored to be when our world is so close to another. It's rumored to be the one time of year when spirits who have passed from our world can revisit those on this world." Margaret carried on, but Tom paid no attention. Once Maragret said that All Hallow's Eve was tomorrow, Tom devised a plan to stay awake until midnight, so that he could visit the graveyard.

Once midnight struck, Tom slipped out of his bed and padded down the hall. Once he reached the yard, he waddled as fast as his four year-old body allowed. The graveyard was locked, but the brass gates weren't very close together, and Tom slipped in between the bars as though he was a prison inmate. He crouched over a tombstone close to the bars, one he had visited so often.

MEROPE RIDDLE

Beloved mother

His mother, he liked to pretend he had known her, was decaying in the ground below his tiny little feet, but Marga, she said his mother could come back tonight. The little boy waited around the grave patiently. He had all the time in the world. He eventually did, as all little boys would have, fall asleep.

He woke up with a police officer waking him up. Tom screamed as the man dragged him back to the orphanage. He had not yet seen his mother. He wanted to see her so badly.

Margaret was waiting at the door of the orphanage and grabbed Tom from the officer's hands. Tom wriggled his way out of her arms. "You lied." He hissed with the fiercest look she had ever seen. Tom ran away to his bed while crying. He hasn't cared for someone since.


	93. Past

**Author's Note:** Eh, not really good. I was just practicing for having to write a lot during NaNoWriMo.

* * *

INSANITY

I used to be happy once. I really did.

When I was a child, and as off of a thought as that is, yes, I was once a child.

I thought I could conquer the world when I was young. I was foolish and naive. The entire world revolved around me, at least it did for a while. It all had to come crashing down at some point. I was the princess of my family only because I was the only child in my family. The person nearest to my age was twenty something years older than me. I was dearest Bella. They adored me and cherished me and was the center of their affections.

When I was four years old, my parents brought another little bundle of joy into the world. Andy became my prime competition. Andy was younger, she was cuter, people sided with her more. She was more calm headed, but just as manipulative. She got whatever she wanted furs, necklaces, clothes, toys, anything. Andy wasn't a princess, she was a queen to the family. My father referred to her as someone with proper etiquette.

But Andy had her own competition. Cissy was a year younger than her, and determined to beat her. Cissy was gorgeous. While I viewed Andy and myself as more or less equally pretty, our baby sister was an epitome of perfection in beauty. Cissy was beautiful, and our father favored her. While I was loud and dominative, and Andy passive aggressive, Cissy was honestly sweet and good hearted. People had this insufferable way of making the competitive become even more so by favoring the non-competitive. So while Andy found excitement in being better than me, and strove for it; Cissy naturally was, and neither of us ever lived in down.

I eventually learned how to control a passive aggressive person and an innocent at the same time. I was terrifying.

I haunted my sisters day in and day out. If Andy scored better marks than me, something she commonly did, I was there to point out every wrong thing. Why she got better marks - her classes were far simpler than mine. There was also the fact that she was common cheater, a trade which required skill, but was frowned upon nonetheless. I would taunt her and allude to the cheating in front of my parents. The remarks were enough to zip Andy's mouth about her achievements in front of our parents. When Cissy would claim beauty and beauty above others, I would point out every flaw that existed on the girl. The idea of being thought that way was terrifying to her, not to mention she was so meek that she didn't try and fight back.

I controlled them. Andy was taunted and Cissy was picked on.

And while it pleased me as a child to control them, as we grew older, they began to loathe me for the acts. Andy wouldn't speak to me and Cissy was fast for an evil bonmot towards me. And somehow, it was never really the same again. Andy ran away from me one day - never to be heard from again. And Cissy wasn't heard from either, but for other causes. She personally didn't enjoy the art of talking to me. We would see each other, and converse, but we never talked, words simply flowed through the air. And somehow, being so alone and so hated by both of them, it began to hurt. The more rejected I became, the more I tried to control them. Eventually, the cycle continued. And soon, I wasn't so controlling.

I was just alone, unhappy, miserable. And eventually, I just became insane.


	94. Tired

**Author's Note:** Whimsical, not very good. But I feel like I try and write too much depressive prose and not enough random dialogue...eh, I don't know. Oh, and I just realized how close I am to finishing this thing. (after *how long* lol).

* * *

Tired

Lily was lying in the common room studying. She was propped up against Remus Lupin who was prompting her on Transfiguration essays and notes. There was a pause in academia as Lily fell asleep on Remus. He let her sleep for about a minute of two before deciding to wake her up.

"Lils, wake up." He pushed her a bit.

"Huh?" She asked as she sat up, eyes wide and tired.

Remus took in a breath. "Lils, you should go to bed."

Lily yawned and continued to sleep on Remus.

Remus wasn't sure how he was going to get Lily off of him, but he figured he would need to before James walked in the door after a night of partying in Hogsmeade and would get the wrong impression. For some reason, Remus didn't think Lily would comply…


	95. Without A Letter

**Author's Note: ** Loads of thanks to Jessyman (oceansurferg) for giving me the idea of writing without the letter s, and the ensuing conversation that led to this.

* * *

Without a Letter

Fred and George were the reason for every problem at Hogwarts. Well, not every problem, but close to it. If something was a prank and problem, 90% of the time, the Weasley twins were the reason.

So when, on the morning of October 21 in 1994, it appeared that people were talking oddly, everyone knew the Weasley twins were the reason something was amiss.

"I can't figure out why I'm talking oddly." Harry Potter said.

"What became different about the way we talk?" Hermione Granger asked.

Fred and George laughed to each other. "You'll _see soon_."

"Huh?" Lee Jordan was confused.

"What in the world affected the talking of people?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Alicia Spinnet looked very lost, "What became different?"

"Why are we talking -." Ron Weasley was cut off.

"Why did Ron get cut off?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Fred, George, why -." Hermione got cut off. Hermione paused realizing what was silenced of her sentence.

"Did you get -?" Ron asked and he was silenced by the spell again.

Eventually, Hermione figured out what the spell was. Everytime someone attempted to use the letter s, they were shut up. It was rather effective at being annoying.

"How are we meant to refer to people?" Hermione asked of Fred and George.

"Well," Fred said while Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks, "I _guess_ you could refer to _Harry's_ godfather as Mr. Black." Harry looked puzzled while Ron looked lost.

Hermione looked at them. "But that will contain the letter." She pointed out.

They shook their heads identically. "Not abbreviated, and abbreviation counts."

"I'm confu-." Ron was cut off.

"I think I get it." Harry announced. "But Hermione held a good point," He said slowly, pausing at words to make sure they were right, "how will we refer to people? Like the people who teach … we?" He said grammatically incorrect, earning a bit of look from Hermione for a split second.

"Well, Moody _is_ _simple_, Dumbledore _is_ good, McGonagall _has_ no problem, Trelawny _is_ fine, Hagrid _works_, Flitwick _is _good. _Sprout_ _is_ a bit of a problem for you. Refer to her _as_ the Herbology teacher and you're good. _Snape's _a problem. _Potions_ won't work, neither will _Snivelous_, nor _grease hair,_ nor anything else. _So_ have _lots _of fun in _Potions_." Fred and George laughed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione grudged their way to Snape's class with Hermione and Harry worried above addressing their professor, and Ron more confused and puzzled than before.

The entire class was silent and merely nodded eagerly at Snape, praying her wouldn't lecture them. For they could not respond with _yes, sir_ as he normally required.

In the last few minutes of class, Harry made a mistake. He and Ron dropped a beaker onto the floor of the classroom.

"I'm –." Ron was cut off and looked thoroughly confused.

"I apologize." Harry said.

"You apologize? To whom?"

Harry gulped.

"To whom, Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry breathed in. He had to name someone. He might as well go out in flash. As though the marauders had possessed him, "To you, vampire." He said.

"To the -." Snape was shut as well. He could not send Harry to _the headmaster's_ office.

"Go to Dumbledore." He ordered.

Harry left the class. And soon after, the rest of the fourth years left the classroom.

"Vampire," Snape marveled, he wasn't a Dracula, "Half-Blood Prince would've been better." He remarked.

Ron Weasley, in the end, still had no idea what was going on.


	96. Muggle

Muggle

She stood patiently as his sister zipped up her white dress. His sister was nice enough for her to pretend that she was her own sister. Well, she would be in a few minutes anyway. She was nervous about making sure this was the right decision. She didn't know, about who she really was. She hoped he never would.

She checked the mirror one last time before leaving the hotel room for the ceremony.

Sitting on the nightstand was a piece of parchment.

_Cho,  
Are you really sure you want to go  
through with this? I won't tell our  
father whichever decision you choose.  
But really, Cho? A Muggle? Not that  
I'm judging, but you should at least  
tell your husband who you really are.  
Best of luck, your sister_

Nobody would ever know what happened to Cho Chang.


	97. Wake Up

Wake Up

Wake up Ginny, wake up. It's morning and you need to wake up.

Wake up before mum or someone comes in here to wake you up. Think about Ginny, you don't want Fred and George to mock your pink pyjamas before you have a chance to put your robe over it. Remember that time last summer? When they wouldn't let it go when they saw you in a frilly nightgown and mocked you for a week? You don't want that to happen so get up!

That's right, get out of bed –ohmygosh, it's cold!. Where's my jumper? I want to get dressed before breakfast and mum said we're going for school supplies today, so I need the good jumper. Where is it?

Maybe mum will know.

"Mum!" Ginny ignore how cold the steps, ignore it, you need to ask mum, "Do you know where my jumper is-."

Is that Harry Potter? At _your_ kitchen table?

Yes it is Ginny, yes it is.

Run!


	98. Obsession

**Obsession**

Mirrors.

As a child, he never had liked them, but as he grew older, his fondness for mirrors grew.

He liked the control of the situation. He liked that he was never alone, and most of all, he liked the fact that the mirror allowed him to play dumb. If he sat in front of a mirror, he could pretend that it was just like old times. If he sat in front of a mirror all day, George could pretend that none of it had happened. He could pretend that he still had his best friend and his closest brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Precisely 100 words. woot! Getting close to the end here; there's only two more to go.


	99. Understanding

Understanding

Augusta didn't have the strength to bring Neville to visit them before now. She didn't want him to see what dark magic can do at that young of an age. She didn't want him to ever see what dark magic could do, but she couldn't pretend that his parents didn't exist.

"Gran, why are we in St. Mungo's?" He asked her, looking up at her questioningly. His blue eyes were bright and innocent.

She contemplated just telling him never mind and that they were going home, but she couldn't back out now. "You're gonna meet your mum and dad today."

Neville's five year old eyes brightened up. "Really?" It was only his deepest desire.

Augusta nodded and led her grandson into the room that her son and daughter-in-law were in. She had visited them since, and it was always horrible. She didn't understand how most people could visit like this. It wasn't helpful, it was hurtful.

Neville recognized his parents from their pictures immediately and tried to hold himself back. His gran had warned him that his parents wouldn't recognize him if he ever met them. But he couldn't contain himself. He ran up to his father and sat on the edge of his bed. Frank barely responded to the young boy near him and merely looked at Alice in the bed next to him.

Augusta watched from the doorway as Neville began retelling some story or other to his parents. They didn't understand a word of it, but Neville just liked seeing them.

Augusta would never understand how Neville could get satisfaction from talking to people who would never get better, but she wouldn't really understand him that well. She didn't need to.

Love wasn't about understanding, it was about caring.

* * *

Author's Note: The next drabble I post will be my last. The past four years writing this has been incredible. Thanks for reading. (Especially for reading the obnoxious author notes I used to write).


	100. A Decade Gone

Author's Note: This is not "canon". In fact, it's not even technically Harry Potter, but this is how I would like to end this story.

* * *

A Decade Gone

Emma took in a deep breath.

It had felt like a century ago when she had first walked on set. That first meeting of her and Dan and Rupert felt like a tale of mythology. A tale so old it was questionable. Had she really had to meet them? Hadn't they been best friends their entire lives? No.

She looked around at Hogwarts. The set was destroyed and it was almost chilling to know that it would never be rebuilt again. It was over.

"Cut." David yelled to Daniel for the last time.

Dan and Rupert came over to her and they gave her a hug.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two Principle Photography: finished." Someone yelled out.

Emma sat down on one of the benches and the two boys sat on either side of her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, in silence.

As everyone started to leave: Matt, Devon, Evanna, Bonnie, James, and Oliver, and so on, the three stood up and headed to leave. They remained silent and once they were on the edge of the set, looking at Hogwarts for the last time, Dan turned back to say a farewell of sorts.

After a minute, Emma spoke. "It feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"

Dan shook his head, hardly containing the grin. "I'm not going home, not really."

Rupert laughed a bit and the three continued on their way.

* * *

Post-Script: Yes, that is how I chose to end my four year struggle/pet project. I wrote a drabble about the actors because I really feel that Emma, Dan, and Rupert deserve an award for managing eleven years under public scrutiny while becoming some of the richest kids. They have remained modest and I absolutely loved Dan and Emma's speeches in Trafalgar Square.

"I would like to thank you all for, giving me a job. And Jo for letting him give me a job. … And every opportunity I have for the rest of my life will be because I got very, very lucky when I was eleven."

"Dan, you didn't get lucky. You were and are the best Harry Potter ever."

Anywho. Thanks for reading and going on the four year journey with me. Hope you enjoy Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows: Part Two.

Lots of Love,

SilverDrama.


End file.
